


Vivianne in Disgrace

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Series: The XY Zone Evil Empire [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Barely any Comfort, But a real threat, Child Death, Childbirth, Derogatory Language, Dystopia, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Infanticide, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Medical Examination, Mentions of miscarriage, Misogyny, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Utopia, Victim Blaming, Violence, it's not BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 39,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Vivianne ‘Vien’ Tray, Argossynian free woman has been captured by XY Zone slavers. Girls like her are highly valued, especially among their ruling elite. They prefer them over local females because they make far more interesting companions and when also pretty and tamable, the price of such slave may be high.Influential scientist, Artri Nathoo Kennert, needs a suitable partner, for company but also to bear his long planned offspring. One day the physicist receives information they found for him genetically compatible female.Vivianne isn’t happy to be the chosen one. The only thing she craves is to be free again. She doesn’t love Artri and fears him after he left the girl with his men to tame her forcefully. One day she escapes with one sympathetic guard, but is soon captured and severely punished and her friend killed.After long mourning she makes the truce with her owner. In exchange for acting as his perfect slave, she gains possibility to help her captured compatriots in need.She’s presented as official property of Artri Kennert and has to fulfil all necessary duties towards her master.It’s the first part in the nutshell.This is her further story.





	1. Before the party at Keith's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine in the first part of the story has finalised her deal with the devil and now she must bear the consequences.  
> Everything seems to look promising at the moment but Galdanede is a true viper's nest, dangerous to step into, especially for an inexperienced and still naive Argossynian girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's implied forced prostitution in this one.

“I’m so happy you joined us.” Anabelle met her most cherished guest in person at the threshold of her master’s apartments.

Vivianne smiled. “Well, it’s only for the pleasure to meet you,” “I don’t feel comfortable in the presence of so many people, most of whom I barely ever heard about.”

 “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you the whole time. Keith spared me from all the other duties to take care of our beloved but shy first lady. I want you to get used to our social life as soon as possible.”

“I would prefer Natti was here with me,” Vien said.

“Natti?” Anabelle gave her younger friend the amused look.

“Yes,” Vivianne smiled again, delicate colours appearing on her cheeks. “Artri wanted me to address him by his second name, the one his mother gave him. It’s the only other thing my master has from her, beside his life.”

“Really? Our venerable researching coordinator never told me about this. You must have to be in his best graces than. As far as I can remember none of your predecessors gained such unique privilege.”

“So I had accepted, because why not, if it can make him less unhappy? And then it happened, I accidentally came with ad hoc diminutive like that, and he liked it very much. So it stuck somehow. Only Tommy calls him Nat sometimes.”

“I guess Artri Kennert likes you very much. And already far more than his pretty friend. You have many quintessential advantages poor Fisher isn’t able to deliver.” Anabelle giggled.

“Please, better don’t say this aloud. I don’t want to antagonize him. Tommy still holds so much power and influence I don’t want to make the man my enemy.  
Rather opposite.”

“That’s wise,” Vivianne’s beautiful hostess nodded. There was something else, she seemed to hide when it came to the fair-haired scientist but Vien didn’t want to be pushy.

“When do you expect your first guests?” She asked instead.

“Soon. First, we have to accommodate the serving girls.”

“Serving girls?” Vien was more than a little shocked. “You mean, they…“ 

She gasped appalled. Argossynian knew about that custom but reading or hearing about it was something entirely different from the real thing.

“Please, don’t worry,” Anabelle noticed visible discomfiture of her young friend.  
“My master allows no harm done to them. He would banish from the good society for long any guest, who would dare to hurt body servant in his house. In more gravely matters it may be forever.”

Vivianne was neither convinced nor placated.

“I… I want to go home,” she stuttered. I can’t be in the place where our sisters are treated that way.”

“Calm down, please,” there was something hard in Belle’s gaze now.

“That’s how this world is organised. You can’t change this by refusing to acknowledge the truth. And believe me they could end much worse. Galdanede is not exactly a very pleasant place but there are planets where women are treated in a much more cruel way. To think about changing it one day you must comply now. For the time being.”

The blond beauty hugged terribly upset Argossynian girl.

“I join them sometimes,” she added almost casually.

“You??” Poor Vien was even more shocked now.

“Yes, it’s the highest form of respect, to offer someone the service performed by the mistress of the house. And I don’t feel used at all, it’s perfectly normal, standard thing here. Artri haven’t told you?”

“No, that he didn’t. Does it mean it would be one day expected from me?”

“Theoretically perhaps but knowing our coordinator for fairly long I seriously doubt he would like to share. You can’t imagine how lucky girl you are.”

“Yes, I guess, I truly am,” Vivianne managed weakly. She wanted to return to Perennis so, so much. Her sheltered life there, she once despised, now felt as paradise lost.


	2. Meet the girls

“You want to meet the girls, darling?” Anabelle asked. “You’ll be able to check by yourself their well-being isn’t threatened.”

The girl only shook her fallow head.  
“If it’s the best what can happen to them what is the worst?”

“Poor creature, perhaps XY Zone isn’t the world for you.” The older woman patted Vien on the shoulder. “Artri should keep you on Perennis. Maybe ask him and he’ll grant your wish.”

“No, no, I can’t. I must do something. It would be pure escapism to hide somewhere safe and comfortable when it all looks like this.”

“So do you want to meet ordinary females? You know only your Lea already, and for them it will be a great privilege to shake hands with their first lady. You don’t plan to take care only of yours and mine former compatriots, do you?”

“I was so stupid, so stupid Belle. How could I imagine it’s in my might to do anything significant?” Vien wasn’t able to listen to what Anabelle was saying.

“Well, I never suspected you to give up before even trying to act. You are young and you have time, and unique possibility to influence very important person. Make Art satisfied and he’ll be ready to do anything for you in return. And if not him than maybe the children you will have together soon. If you’ll rise them wisely…”

“Speaking of which,” Vien smiled sadly  
“I’m not even sure I can conceive a healthy child. You know I have lost my firstborn.”

“There’s no need to worry in advance. Our medicine can rise people from the dead, surely it can guarantee you safe and successful pregnancy. I so envy you for the possibility alone. I’m not allowed to pursue such a goal yet.”

The arrival of the guards from the slave house interrupted their conversation.

Women, escorted by their caretakers, appeared to be seemingly in a good mood, only two, both dressed rather poorly in a kind of long colourless dresses tied at the front with something that looked like a simple rope.

Vien immediately felt awful in her luxurious clothes, a visible symbol of her status as Kennert’s sole mistress. She wanted to run away with shame but unfortunately it wasn’t the option. Honestly Vien would prefer to stand there naked like in Cycads Valley than in the designer dress and fancy shoes.

When on her native Argossyne the girl never paid special attention to what she was wearing. There were always far more interesting things to do and think of. But it didn’t mean she could not appreciate that kind of utmost attentiveness her lover invested her with.  
But now it felt like the additional burden, a reminder of the fact she has sold herself somehow for better treatment.

Before she could say anything the master of the house himself appeared.  
“Hi, all the pretty girls!” Keith Merriver gifted them with his widest smile.  
The brown-haired man kissed each of the women on the cheek, public slaves included. They welcomed him affectionately.

“Oh, Mr. Merriver, we feel so, so privileged to serve at your reception tonight!” one girl, slightly plump with reddish brown hair, exclaimed with clear enthusiasm. Her taller, dark-haired companion smiled and said.  
“To what we owe your presence, sir? It’s usually only mistress Bell, who takes care of our whereabouts.”

“Anabelle, my dear friends, has different and no less important duties today, namely chaperoning that overly lovely person you can see with us now,” Merriver nodded appreciatively before Vivianne.

Vien intended to say hi but one of public slaves interrupted her before the Argossynian had the chance to open her mouth.  
“Mr. Merriver, we didn’t know you have a new slave!”

“Unfortunately, she’s not my slave, Bini. I won’t be exactly against it but someone already took her before we met. What a pity!”  
Anabelle rolled her eyes but said nothing.  
Vivianne used the moment of silence to introduce herself at last.

“Hi, I’m Vien.” She said and extended her hand in the direction of Bini and her friend. It came out the other girl’s name was Vaicia Vai in short. but surely it could not be her master’s former slave? Anabelle would know and she said nothing. It had to be pure coincidence.

“Our new friend is extremely modest person,” Keith smiled indulgently. “So it’s up to me to disclose her full name for you. Dear Vai and Bini you’ve just met Vivianne Tray Kennert, newest mistress to our most precious researching coordinator.”

The girls gasped in unison. Shock and disbelief in their eyes looked almost comical.

“But seriously, it’s not such a big deal,” Vivianne tried to argue.

“Mistress Vien, it’s a privilege to meet you as one of the few lucky first. Our colleagues in the slave house would not believe us!” Vai said, and both women curtseyed before her.

Slave girls haven’t done it after Vivianne’s first introduction, so, apparently, they weren’t showing their respect for Vien exactly but rather for the man, who owned her. It wasn’t very pleasant realization.

She couldn’t show she’s angry but luckily Keith saved her from the trouble taking both girls for redressing before the party starts.

They left Vien and Anabelle alone for the time being.  
“See, it’s not that bad you were afraid it would be,” Bell smiled to her.

Vivianne wasn’t sure how to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Vaicia was inspired by Frank Herbert's Dune Universe name Wensicia (its one of my favourite fictional names ever). I wanted it to sound similar, yet not plagiaristic.


	3. Here comes trouble

Artri was late. The meeting he had with Volterra went on and on and on. With no substantial results.

Kennert gave up, “Okay, If you don’t want to share just say it, instead of wasting my time for nothing. It would save us all from repeating the same mistakes, but I can’t force you to cooperate.”

“I only want to be sure all the credit for our part of the work will not be transferred unjustly to someone else.”

“That’s ridiculous. We don’t need to steal anything from anyone. You know what, Volta? It verges on obsessive-compulsive disorder. After all this talk we are not so far from where we started. So why bother at all when you’ve already chosen to make it difficult. Is this some kind of sabotage? Because what else could it be. Mission impossible. I quit.”

“But wait, I can…”

“No, I have enough for today. I’m tired of your pain in the arse approach. You can contact me when you’ll decide to change it.”

It was the end of conversation. For Artri at least. It was ill-devised idea to even start with that idiot. Volta was always a jerk with his private opinions outside physics, especially on women, but how come the man who’s professional input Kennert always highly respected, may be to that extent uncooperative and petty. But maybe it was better to have all the cards on a table before he will make the final decision. It will save him even more nerves. And time. His precious time he could spend in a much more pleasant way.

Speaking of which, Artri realised, he hasn’t seen his baby since today’s morning and she was sleeping, when he left. Such a lovely view it was. Poor creature exhausted by their extensive love making. No other woman ever could keep him constantly on the edge. The Argossynian had so much potential in so inconspicuous a body. And it has only begun. The male couldn’t wait until said body will inflate at last with his son. It will be gorgeous to have so much more for touching and kissing and soon after another person to hug and to coddle.

The baby, they should give to the nurses, to make her available for taking again, as soon as it would be safe for the newly minted mother.

He was waiting almost too long, but it was worthy all the delay.

It reminded him he should hurry for his appointment with Darren. Hopefully, the man won’t be angry at his most famous patient for being a little late for the scheduled meeting.

Darren Stilton was Artri’s longtime physician. He was monitoring the medication the scientist was on, most of the time since reaching maturity. He somehow inherited Kennert from his father Marc and the physicist was equally satisfied with the service provided subsequently by both father and son.

“Hi,” Artri sat in the chair. He felt exhausted. Also wanted to contact his pretty slave to ask her personally how she’s doing without him. But it wasn’t time for the chat. Kennert thought, maybe, he should take Vien with him for the visit like that. The girl probably should know more about how her partner’s organism works. It would be preferable for her to know of the risk she took when willingly submitted to his wishes at last. Even Kari recommended honest approach. And she was a wise woman. And yet Artri could not overcome his deeply ingrained inhibitions. There was the weakness in it, the man knew, or even double weakness, so to speak. But it was too late now to summon the slave girl even if her owner wanted to. Well, Artri can always tell her later.

“Good evening,” Darren answered. “You don’t look particularly well today, Mr. Kennert. Troubles?”

“Yeah,” the physicist sighed. ”And many. Hopefully, you have better news for me, doctor.”

The physician shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’d like to cheer you up but there are certain difficulties we’ve met, while trying to rearrange the formula you’re on, to satisfy your demands.”

“And where the main problem lies?” Artri asked. It didn’t bode well. Stilton was excellent in his job and when he could not do something in his usual perfect way, it had to be difficult indeed. If not outwardly impossible.

“Well, we can’t exactly match your demands for the desired levels of both switching off aggression and boosting up your fertility. Brutally speaking you can’t have both, the way you want them.”

Artri stifled prevalent urge to swear. He should murder his father for making him like this. But killing Varian won’t help in anything now. The deed was done, and he was dead and buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation why Artri is like he is can be found in the previous part of the series in Chapter 38. Before XXI. Dormant monster.


	4. Playing gods

Darren stood up and went to bring the glass of water for his, visibly devastated, famous patient.

Artri looked at the medic gratefully while taking the vessel from him and emptying it with a few huge gulps.

“More?” Physician asked.

“No, thank you,” Artri sighed again. “So what do you suggest instead?”

“Well,” Stilton begun cautiously, “We have at least a few available options.”

“Go on then, doctor. Let’s review them together.” Artri tried to smile, but it went out completely unconvincing.

“Well, first I have to ask, why do you insist on cutting you off completely from the response to perfectly natural instincts.”

“That is simple. I can’t risk unleashing these instincts one day and hurting the person I care about the most. I can’t trust myself to stop willingly when the impulse appears. I have to be sure I virtually cannot do her any kind of harm. Ever.”

“It sounds noble, for sure, but it’s unreasonable and unnecessary. There’s not only one woman in the universe and you can afford to keep or borrow as many as you need to relieve any possible tension as soon as it arrives.”

“Sounds reasonable, yeah,” Artri nodded. “I was thinking about it already, but I can’t. And it’s totally out of question.”

“Because?”

“Because if she knew, how I treat other people of her gender, any chances, if I still have them, will be buried forever. My filly can forgive me eventually any transgressions against herself but not against other women. And I really don’t want her to hate me more than she already does.”

“Sorry, Mr. Kennert, but I don’t understand. You want to risk your health and well-being for the girl who hates you?”

“Something like that. Pathetic, isn’t it? Can we move to the first proposition you have for me?”

“Well, yes, of course.” His patient’s stubbornness upset Stilton.

“I can do exactly what you wish with your temper related issues, but in that case, the possibility of successful natural conception would be scarce at best, impossible at worst. I’m sorry, we would have to turn to certain medical procedures to ensure you’ll have your baby.”

“No. I will never do what my father did to me!”

“And what he has done exactly?” The medic stayed calm and professional in the face of Artri’s agitation.

“He let them choose, what they thought was the best, neglecting possible risks, or worse, accepting them for the sake of maximum fitness. And look what it made me. The creature who gets off on blood and pain of the innocents. Playing gods never ends well. And believe me, doctor, you wouldn’t like it for yourself to be that kind of ticking bomb. There’s nothing glorious I that.”

“So, basically…”

“Yes. It’s out of question. The only chance for my children to be free from the curse, threatening to destabilise my life, is to let their intended mother to choose. It has to happen in her sweet, little womb in perfectly natural circumstances.”

“I’m not an obstetrician but…” Stilton tried to interrupt.

“Yes, you’re not. But you can contact them any time you want and they’ll tell you exactly the same. I could barely believe, when I was informed for the first time, they found that kind of genetic profile in actual living woman. Her reproductive cells can absorb my fucked up genetic material and neutralise the threat in the process. Actually, I have impregnated my girl once when on my previous combination. They retrieved remains of the embryo Ivvi has lost and it was exactly how it was predicted. My child would be free.

“Well, in that case you must accept a certain level of instability.”

“No.”

“I see. If not, the best alternative will be to cut it as low as we can, but your ability to make your slave pregnant again won’t be as great as before, while on standard medication. You both may have to wait longer for the successful outcome of your certain activities.”

“You see, doctor, creating a new life is not the possibility you should take too lightly. I can wait if it would mean reducing both risks to an acceptable level.”

“Okay,” the medic felt all the impossible tension dissipating at last. “In that case we would like to make a few tests more and then we can try with the new implant.”

“You’ll be taking the material now?”

“Certainly not, Mr. Kennert. You’re too tired and exhausted now. I recommend returning after the whole night’s rest and a light breakfast“

“Oh, so no sex today?” Artri laughed.

Stilton smiled knowingly. "I warmly recommend some if it will help you to relax.” 

“I see. Thank you. It’s so nice to hear something pleasant at last.”


	5. The afterparty

When Artri returned to apartments near Researching Centre, his resident stuff, namely female part of the latter duly informed the man, his young lover is missing.

“Mistress went to one of Merrivers’ famous parties,” Lea told him.

It looked like she didn’t approve.  
“And is staying there since. Apparently she prefers that false, flattering witch over her humble servant. She’s bored with me, I know.”

“Oh, Lea, come on,” the man chided her. “You cannot expect for such lively and clever child to sit the whole day in the room, waiting for the owner’s return. And Vien has to socialize. Giving her my blessing yesterday I didn’t expect using it though. But I’m glad she did it. Who’s with her?”

“It’s Thad, sir,” the maidservant answered, “he volunteered.”

“Volunteered?” The dominant frowned. “Isn’t it too often?”

“Oh, no, no.” Lea was ready to defend the young man. “It’s not what you think, Mr. Kennert. I would know. He’s such a good boy. Dutiful and dedicated. And his intentions are clear.”

“If you say so,” the man relented. “I trust your judgement, Leandra. But keep the eye on him. Just in case.”

“I will, sir!” the servant promised.

“Good. You’re the real treasure. And for your mistress as well. No need to be jealous. Not because of Anabelle. Women don’t like her, because she’s exceptionally beautiful, but it didn’t spoil her in the slightest, like many others of similar qualities. She’s good and honest person and ideal influence on my unruly Squirrel.”

“You not only approve, sir, you…”

“Exactly. I encourage and fully support their developing friendship. For obvious reasons it’s preferable for Vivianne to spend more time with Bell or even you than with always rebellious Sara. She’s rebellious enough without such influence. Hopefully, when her belly will grow it will end for good.”

“And now I think I’ll surprise them by joining the party. Better late than never. I hope they have something left to eat at Keith’s.”

“You look tired, Mr Kennert. Don’t you want to rest for a while?” Leandra asked with concern. “I can make you a snack or two and a massage, perhaps. Or anything you want, sir, really.”

Artri only smiled. “You’re not supposed to act as my personal servant, so no. But I truly appreciate your attentiveness.”

The physicist gave Lea his neuro for safe keeping and left.

When the black-maned reached Keith’s lair, the party was over. Only two body servants, both hosts, his mistress and her young guard were left, sitting in the back room. Serving girls were eating the rich supper. Keith used to let them stay the night before returning to a slave house. The rest was talking, the atmosphere laid back and almost familiar, however strange this ad hoc gathered “family” was.  
It looked like Thad just told something funny. Some joke perhaps. Vivianne inclined her head toward him and giggled happily.

The slave girl never was that relaxed with Artri alone. Never let her guards to be lowered, even in most intimate moments, when she moaned under his weight. He could have that luscious body any time he wanted but never the spirit which dwelt in it.

She was joking with him. Calling him her slave, which was not very far from truth nowadays, but there was a distance between them always. Her suspicions about his role in Jon Caroll’s untamely death killing his every attempt to gain the Argossynian’s trust.

She admired him as a scientist knowing pretty well all his most important works. Young woman was respecting her owner in a way. Lack of love aside, there was no hope, it seems, for any easy camaraderie. Or real friendship. Respect was all Artri could get so far, and much of it was built on fear.

And now, when the girl spotted him, she stiffened and went pale. It was barely noticeable; she knew how to hide her true feelings very well.

In no time Vien was at his feet. Like becomes the faithful slave of so powerful a man. Another thing she wouldn’t do for any of her friends.

“You don’t need to do this in circumstances like these,” Artri whispered lifting the warm weight. Kissing slave wouldn’t be appropriate, so he only embraced her, sniffing discretely her hair and skin. After so difficult and mostly fruitless day the physicist wanted only to ask Keith where he can take her, to free the girl’s body from elaborate lacy gown and enjoy its warmth throughout. But he could not do it. If it were only Merrivers, Art would not hesitate. But the guard and servants could not see him that way, crazy with unrequited love and desire. So the man schooled his features before they could notice his glassy, absent eyes.

Thad offered his boss the chair, he was sitting on, but Artri ignored him choosing instead the place where Vivianne was before and pulled the girl into his waiting lap. It had to suffice for the time being.

Serving girls wanted to acknowledge Kennert’s presence, but the man gave them the clear sign he doesn’t want to be disturbed so they obediently returned to their supper.

“Can I get anything to eat too?” He asked when seated comfortably at last, eying discretely colourful plates in front of public slaves.

“Sure thing,” Keith smiled and went to synthesizer to order a sandwich for his late guest, because, unfortunately, they ran out of real food already. Luckily Kennert was far less picky with what he was eating than with women he was choosing to bed. Exactly opposite to Merriver himself.

Coordinator’s overwhelming personality dominated the whole room. And an awkward silence fell.

Vien boldly interrupted it, like being the one responsible for drawing him in.

“How was your day, master?” She asked with a pleasant smile.

“Have you reached the agreement with Volterra?” Keith added his question.

“Terrible. And I did not.” The black-maned sighed.

“How can anyone refuse to submit to your will, sir? For me it’s hard to imagine!” Vaicia joined conversation.

“Believe me, darling... how is your name?”

“Vaicia, sir.”

“Believe me Vai, there are quite many people, who’ve made the sport out of it!”

“But how is that possible?” Bini inquired.

“How? You may ask my mistress. She can be exceptionally good at it.”

“But I’m not! My lord, what are you implying?” Vien exclaimed.

“See, the wench is bold enough to contradict me in what I say. And publicly.”

“Don’t listen to my master, Bini. The man can be extremely irritating before he gets what he wants.” Vien smiled now and everyone giggled more or less openly after her statement.

“Insolent,” Kennert whispered into her ear. “I will spank you for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Universe building.
> 
> Why I made my villains the adepts of physics?
> 
> After I have invented them as beings immaculately beautiful I wanted to give them, as their job, highest form of human activity, and this is, easily, theoretical physics.


	6. Rissa. part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first paragraph is explicit, it describes terrible fate of young Riadisan mother, who would be severely punished for the things that were totally beyond her control. It's not very graphic but still. It's all you need to know before further reading so it can be skipped. I have posted it because always prefer to show than tell things. It shows how women are treated on Riadis, most hostile place for female gender of all inhabited planets. Implied/referenced infanticide tag applies to this paragraph.

Violentologists kept firmly wriggling body of the slave while one of them was removing the stitches from her shaved crotch. It was necessary so she could give birth without tearing, of which she was dangerously close at the moment. Finally, the woman’s slit opened. The head of the foetus was close to the end of birthing channel. Young woman spread her legs wide, bending them in knees. Relieved, she pushed. It was the eighth delivery of the slave girl, but she has been the mother of only one living son so far. The lord did not want to reveal baby’s gender before the newborn or newborns were outside the womb. Therefore, it was possible that all Rissa’s effort will be in vain again.  
Riss worked tirelessly in almost complete silence. She knew better than to moan, let alone scream because young mother could be punished severely afterwards for the lack of dignity and self-restraint.  
At last it was over. Newly minted mother of newborn twins did not know yet if they will punish her for the birth of another daughter, or reward for delivering her several minutes younger brother. The woman did not dare to approach any of the children, not wanting her cruel guards to beat her for such grave insolence. In her melancholic manner, she regretted the female whelp, but years of severe discipline, torment and suffering, which she never lacked in the sadistic owner’s service, made Rissa unable to really take it to heart nowadays. The fate of the newborn girl was not as bad as her own. She will suffer for a short moment and avoid living in humiliation and constant pain. Despite her twenty-six years, Rissa looked at least ten more. Soon she will be useless for her master. She did not know what would happen when her womb wouldn’t be able to carry another baby to full term. Will she be killed or left in the street to die of hunger and cold? She gave birth regularly almost every year after she reached an appropriate age, including twins twice, so her uterus cannot withstand much more similar loads.  
Rissa’s worst nightmares came into being after her precious second son died the same night. Now nothing will save unlucky mother from the terrible wrath of her master.

* * *

 

“She’ll be punished and publicly, master, you have to help!” Extremely agitated Vivianne nearly sobbed before her much puzzled owner.

“Wait, wait, darling,” Artri touched the slave’s shaking shoulders. “Who and where. Let’s start from the beginning. Easy and slowly.” He walked her to a nearby sofa. When they sat, the physicist took Vien’s palm in his.  
“Do you want something to drink?”  
The girl shook her head. Then took the deep breath and started anew.

“Her name is Rissa, and she’s the slave of Riadisan diplomat. One Bernet Haldane. Do you know him?”

“Well, maybe I have heard. Not very pleasant type as much as I recall.”

“Exactly. The blockhead had her with him, heavily pregnant and recently she gave birth. And you know what happened? Her newborn son had died a few hours after delivery. And she will be punished exactly for this! She’s tied to the pole in front of his residence and there’s announcement placed above her head. Can you imagine?!” The girl was shaking again.

“Unfortunately, I can.” Artri nodded. “That’s how Riadisan twisted minds work. It’s such a shame but there’s nothing I can do for now. I’m sorry.”

“How come? I have been thinking you are powerful and influential enough to get anything you want.”

“Surely you’re overestimating my influence. She’s that twat’s lawful possession. Nobody can intervene with what he plans to do with his property.  
And we can’t kidnap her also, not causing diplomatic scandal. If your Rissa was a public slave, it would be the piece of cake. But with a private one, well…”

“Besides,” Artri looked at his slave with compassion, “we cannot save all Riadisan women. We would have to declare war on this planet and the local females would have to bear even more children in the face of unavoidable losses.”

“You are right, my lord,” the slave meekly agreed with the last statement.  
“But for now I would like to relieve only the one who is owned by the terrible sadist. Under good care she will soon get better and will blossom again. She seemed such an innocent, sweet creature when I was watching her from the distance. She deserves good treatment. Natti, please. You’re so intelligent and wise. Surely you can find the way? I am so sorry for her. He can throw her out onto the street after all this!”

How could he resist such a heartfelt plea?  
“Okay, I’ll talk to him. I do not think he will maliciously refuse me the favour. I’ll offer to buy her for whatever price.”

“You know that, if you try, you can convince the devil himself.” She climbed into his lap to kiss him. “I believe in you Nathoo!”


	7. Rissa. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artri using his bad qualities for doing good things.

Artri Kennert was in the middle of a very complicated process of preparing himself for the visit to foul Bernet. The key was to look slightly intimidating but not too much. It could not be too obvious and yet obvious enough to be noticed. Hence the makeup, black, but discrete. Clothes, mostly black, with few lighter accents. Gloves black and thin, to put rings on them. And last but not least Artri’s parade neurowhip. One of the most elaborate but fashionable models, the one with platinum ornaments entwining its handle, made of steel blue stergant. Coiling the monster to fit the place at dominant’s belt was an art in itself. It demanded the certain level of experience to wear something so heavy and unwieldy with grace and ease. Parade or not in skilled hands it was not merely the symbol of power but also the formidable weapon. In close quarters it could be more deadly than any disintegrator.

Vien was watching him curled up in an armchair with her knees pulled up under the chin. Her dressings took only a small portion of time her master needed, but it was understandable, because most of the time she was wearing only loose fitting dresses with no underwear. Usually the girl would enjoy the magnificent view but now she was just nervous. About the outcome and also about the safety of her master.

“Come baby,” he called to her noticing young woman’s distress. “I need you to tie my hair.”

“And, besides, please don’t worry. I’ll do my best,” the man added when Vivianne has done what he asked her.

“You’re not going alone, don’t you my lord?” Vien wanted to know.

“Of course not. I’m taking two most experienced guards as an escort and also I would need them to help me with transportation of our dear guest.”

“Oh, okay.” Vivianne tried to smile.

“Have faith in your master, sweet darling. And now kiss me for better luck.”

Artri tried not to look straight at the young woman being the object of the bargain, kneeling in the corner with her head bowed. She wasn’t that much older than his Vivianne, most probably of similar age to Leandra but her hair was prematurely graying. The scientist despite his aggression stifling implant wanted to strangle the man who owned her, hopefully not for long.

But he had to be polite and not too pushy. Riadisans were very sensitive men. Sensitive to everything what they perceived as the threat to their dignity, self-esteem and holy right to maim and kill on the whim.

“Mr. Haldane it would be most fortunate if you’ll let me purchase this girl for my mistress. Silly young creature wants her for one of her companions. You know she’s in an early phase of her first pregnancy and I don’t want to stress her out in that sensitive time, denying her what she craves that desperately. Would you, Mr. Haldane?” Artri’s voice was close to pleading but his eyes were telling quite a different story.

“You, Galdanedians,” Bernet played coy, but mixed signals received from the famous scientist unsettled him already. 

Riadisans weren’t usually the epitome of bravery when confronted with someone who surpasses them with their authority or a social standing. “The way you overindulge your women will be one day your undoing. Ours know exactly where is their place!”

“There’s no doubt about that.” Artri said. “And I’m okay with it. It means she’ll give me no trouble and will be a good influence on my little Argossynian rebel. So...?”

“Being honest I had different plans regarding that womb.” This time Bernet shuffled his feet showing traces of, at least slight, discomfort.

“Being frank, dear Mr. Haldane, she’s probably of no use to you anymore. Spare her and I will pay you handsomely. Just say your price and you’ll get it.”

An insolent man tried to argue with him. “It’s not only the matter of money, Mr. Kennert.” 

“Exactly,” Artri smirked. “You will have not only my money but also my eternal gratitude. And I would be very upset going home empty-handed. It’s such a trinket but it’ll make me happy to fulfill the childish wish of my little mistress.”

For the moment Artri thought he went too far, too soon and the man will throw him out. But no. Probably it was the only way Riadisans should be treated because Haldane’s reluctance melted like by magic.

“Well, in that case,” the diplomat nearly stuttered, “if you’re so insistent... I guess you’re right, she’s probably useless for me now… No one will repay me losing my son fully but at least I’ll have something as a recompense.”

“Wow, superb. Mr. Haldane, so our deal stands!” Putting intimidating factor aside Kennert extended his gloved hand toward unhappy Riadisan. “Now just say how much and why so little.”  
Bernet smiled politely even if the joke wasn’t very funny.

After the desired sum was mentioned, Artri ordered to make the transfer immediately, and when one guardsman was busy with that task, the physicist asked for some soft blanket to wrap the woman in it for the short journey to his apartments.

It was high time to take her to bed because she was very pale now and close to fainting.


	8. Rissa. part 3

When the blanket was brought Ted wanted to wrap the newly bought slave into it but Artri stopped him.  
“I’ll do this” he said, detaching his neuro. He gave the whip to the other guard. “You, inform your mistress we’re coming and confirm the doctor’s visit. Ian can go out now and wait for us. He will be needed immediately after our arrival.”

“She isn’t dying yet,” Bernet interrupted.

“I’m immensely grateful for your useful info, Mr. Haldane, but from now on it’s me who would worry about it.”  
Artri took off his rings and gloves and gave them all to Ted. Now he was ready.

The scientist kneeled next to the barely conscious woman.  
“Hi, Rissa,” he whispered. “I’m your new caregiver. Now I’ll take you somewhere safe and comfortable. Do you want to go with me to the place where your former owner won’t be able to hurt you anymore?”

“I… I don’t know.” she sighed. “If you say so, mister...”

“So okay, I’ll take you.” The physicist gave her the reassuring smile. “You’ll tell me later, after you’ll get better, right?”

“Right,” the young mother responded with the smile too, shy and reserved.  
She was probably resigned to her fate and would go with him even if he was a killer. Luckily Artri was only partly psychopath and the sadist on inhibitors but not the murderer.

His new temporary property was freezing, probably after the blood loss she suffered. He wrapped her tight but not too much. And when the guard told him their vehicle arrived Artri had the slave in his arms already. The physicist wanted, and badly, to ask Bernet if the man wants to say farewell to his former carrier but relented.  
And Haldane didn’t volunteer to do so. It was better Riadisan could not overhear Kennert’s thoughts.

 

The physicist’s apartments were in the flurry of activity. Ian has brought with him another colleague just in case. They took immediate care of most urging matters. First, they joined their new patient to the blood synthesizer, dressed her postpartum wounds and administered painkillers and antishock treatment.

When it was done lan took Kennert on side and told him about the discovery, he made during the examination of Riadisan woman. “From the diagnostics we’ve been able to perform so far I can tell she has delivered more than one child. You’ve been talking only about a deceased newborn boy. One boy. I’d like to know what happened with another baby. Was it a stillbirth or…”

“Holy infinity,” Artri swore lightly, “I have to contact that damned bastard. Maybe the little girl still lives.”

The physicist returned soon after his call. His expression spoke volumes.

“One day they will pay for this,” said the medic and after that they weren’t talking about it anymore.

When doctors were done for today Rissa was sleeping peacefully. lan promised to visit her next day and before leaving, the physician left instructions regarding the care of the patient during his absence.

 

His slave abilities pleasantly surprised Artri. Like every Argossynian she had nursing classes at school, preparing her for emergencies like these. Maybe the girl wasn’t very experienced but enthusiastic and deeply engaged in helping her less lucky Riadisan sister. She wasn’t afraid of getting her hands dirty if need be and wasn’t dependent in the slightest on Lea’s involvement in the task beforehand.

All was good as long as Riadisan woman was in a half daze caused by the medication. When she regained full consciousness Rissa categorically refused to be touched by the unknown women. Vien tried to explain what happened and who she and her maid are but Riss didn’t want to hear. She was afraid and nervous so Vivianne relented and went to her master for advice.

“It’s possible that other women in that man’s household weren’t good for her and she suspects it may be the same here. Let’s try if I would have a better chance with our Riadisan,” Artri offered.

 

“Hi, what a pretty child you are!” Kennert said to Riadisan woman. “How, do you feel today, darling?”

“Not bad at all, good sir” Riss smiled to him.

“Oh, how do you know I’m good? But okay. I know what you mean. You want to be polite. I’m not sure if I’m any good but I’ll be for you, after all you went through, my poor kid. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. I am the master of this house and I will see to it.”

“Thank you, sir. It’s you who saved me. I don’t know why but you did!”

“It was my slave Vivianne, who spotted you first, and asked me to rescue your precious person. I’d like you to trust her. She’s a good woman and your friend.”

“If you say so, my lord. But I don’t know...”

“Oh, but I know and you will do as I say. She means you no harm. Rather opposite, my filly is ready to defend you teeth and nail if need be. She’s such a warrior, my own little valkyrie.”

“Is she your courtesan, master?”

“The what?!” Artri burst with hearty laughter. “Sweet infinity, why do you think so?”

“No? My former master had some for his bed when he couldn’t touch me when I was with children. They said I was impure during my pregnancies.”

“It’s them who are unclean. Pathetic creatures, they don’t even know what they lose. The bunch of blockheads and prudes. And no, Vivianne is not the courtesan as you call it. Nor only the carrier as you. She’s just my mistress. My everything. I trust her more than I ever trusted myself.”

 

When Riadisan woman was strong enough to leave the sickbed she was following Art like a puppy. The poor woman never met the man that beautiful and sweet-natured. Treated terribly through all of her sad and hopeless life Riss never met such a creature, male and yet kind and tender. She didn’t know such a miracle was even possible.

“I have a friend who has a pregnant slave and they would like to employ a girl for helping young mother with the baby,” Artri told her one day. “But you’ll be more like a part of a family than the servant or nurse. For now. Maybe eventually you’ll meet the man who will be worthy your sweet person. Do you agree, Rissie?”

“Cannot I stay with you, master?” Rissa asked pleadingly.

“Rissie, I have told already you I have a mistress and I don’t need another.”

“But why? The wealthy and powerful man like you deserves many available slaves. And I can give you children, master, after they emended my womb. Your mistress seems to be barren if she didn’t conceive yet.”

“Darling, it’s untoward to tell anything against my Squirrel. It’s she who found you and if not she we will never meet. You would die the painful death in your bastard of the owner’s hands. And it’s not her fault I am still childless. It’s me.”

“How can it be? The man cannot, it’s only our inaccuracy or...”

“Well,” it was much, much easier to confess his problem before the sympathetic and simple Riadisan girl than his intelligent and witty slave, ”you see, little one, in fact I am a terrible person and I’m on a special medication to behave like a normal human being. Without it I would be even worse than your former master. But it affects my ability to have children. It will happen eventually but it’s hard to predict when.“

 

“It’s incredible how good he is with girls and women.” Leandra smiled seeing Artri with clearly infatuated Rissa. “Poor thing even learned how to laugh.”

“Well, that interesting,” Vien shrugged, “Why she could not trust us, persons of her own gender, who never did her any wrong, but believes the male, not so dissimilar to the one who hurt her. Him, of all people!”

Lea pretended her mistress’s tone doesn’t bother her. Instead of arguing she said. “Whatever reason, they all eat out of the palm of his hand.”

“You probably wanted to imply all of them but not me,” Vivianne spat aggressively.

“I did nothing of the sort,” the servant answered. “I’m in no position to contradict you. My duty is to be loyal to you, regardless what I think.”

“And what do you think?”

“That suddenly you’ve become petty and cross. And it’s hard to tell why.”

 

“What do you want?” The way Artri welcomed her in the evening wasn’t very friendly.

“To sleep. Like what else could I do at the end of the day?” Vien answered and shed her dressing gown immediately. Naked she came closer to the man. “Besides it’s my fertility phase and we could work a little on my prospective duties.” She sat on his lap. Usually it was enough to make him care about the rest. But not today.   
“What’s wrong?” She asked surprised by the man’s reluctance.

“Are you happy your deal is paying off at last? Is it worthy the terrible sacrifice to bear my presence in your body?”

“What are you talking about? Can’t remember when I was complaining. Stop acting silly and…”

Vien tried to embrace him but the male forcibly caught her wrists and didn’t let her touch him.

“You can stop pretending!” He hissed and pushed her violently. The girl’s naked body hit the floor with an awful crunch.

Next second he was beside her terrified because of his own deed.

“Why are you hurting me?” she cried. ”I didn’t mean to spite you. It’s not my fault I’m like this. But I try!”

“I know, darling. I know. I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget how strong I am.”

“If you didn’t want me, you could just say it.” she sobbed.

“Yes, that’s what I should do. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Artri scooped her up in his arms and placed the slave on the bed to check for injuries. Luckily he found nothing serious. The girl was only bruised and frightened.  
For the bruises he brought and carefully applied best healing gel and for the latter there were warm embraces, sweet endearments and endless apologies. They fell asleep in the bundle of tangled limbs and hair.

When Artri found himself awakened in the middle of the night, the girl was sleeping peacefully. Luckily he could sooth her aggrievement. For now, but it won’t help him to win her favours in a longer perspective. Such a violent outburst worried the physicist. It shouldn’t happen. Something was wrong with his medication. It didn’t stop him from lashing out and did not enable him to impregnate his slave for the second time. It was hard not to think if not Caroll’s initiative Vien would be now close to the end of her second trimester. He tried to imagine this, but it was too painful.


	9. Sins of the past

When Vien opened her eyes she was laying naked in her master’s bed. Artri wasn’t sleeping. First thing he said was “I’m sorry.”  
“Well,” she said trying to cover herself with the blanket, “I’ve heard it like two hundred thirty-eight times yesterday. No need to repeat it for two hundred thirty ninth.”

“You are probably right, my witty Squirrel, no amount of apologising will make you hate me less.”

“But I don’t hate you. No.” Vien couldn’t tell him more, even if she wanted to.  
The way the man look at her made her feel funny inside. Was she falling for him?  
Artri swallowed and said. “Does it mean I still have the chance?”

“Do you have the chance? That’s ridiculous, we are fucking almost every day, sometimes a few times a day…”

“You know exactly what I mean. I know I have no right to ask you. That’s pathetic. I am pathetic.”

“No, no, you’re not. The way you took care about poor Rissa, the way you were holding her... I never suspected one of you XY-ers capable of such tenderness and compassion. It was glorious and beautiful. In a world like this it’s always priceless view.”

“Sweet infinity,” the male smiled, “Can’t you at least pretend you’re jealous because of it?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. Haven’t you done it in the first place because I was asking you? But your feelings for her were genuine. You didn’t treat Riss as someone beneath you, but like another human in trouble, who needed your help. You were patronising. That’s how you are, which can be extremely infuriating sometimes, but she seemed to like it.”

“Riss and you are so different and yet so similar. Taking care of both of you is an enormous pleasure. But with us it’s so much more...“

“By the way, master, it reminds me I haven’t expressed my gratitude for what you have done.”

“There’s no need to thank me, Squirrel. Rissie’s well-being is the best reward. This and seeing a silly expression on her former owner’s face. Like he was afraid I’ll cut through his neck with my neuro’s head, if he refuses to comply. Which would be possible.”

She frowned. “Nathoo, I don’t like it.” 

“What?” he asked, like it was unforgivable to spoil his fun.

“You know exactly what I relate to. Getting off on thinking about murder. It’s not healthy.”

“We are talking about the real villain who disposed of his unwanted female offspring and endangered mortally the male, refusing his son proper medical treatment. He has wasted their mother’s labour and pain for nothing. And didn’t care enough, or rather not at all, about the health of his carrier.”

“Still, punishing culprits has to be a painful duty, not the thing to rejoice with.”

“Another idealistic nonsense, darling. Believe me, he never knew pity or regret and doesn’t deserve them either.”

“And you?” She looked at him intently.

“In what sense? I would never raise my hand against helpless newborn. Or their mother. At least some monsters have their standards.” Artri tried to turn it all into a joke but Vivianne refused to take the bait.

“Jon Caroll told me, what your plans for me were like. You were talking with your guards openly about them. It’s not very far from what Riadisans do. You wanted me only for my womb, wasn’t it so? You were ready to sacrifice me in case something would go wrong. And restraints were there for a reason, you have ordered to put them there. No painkillers, right?”  
She was calm through all of her speech. Unnaturally so, but silent tears revealed the true state of her mind. Vien was waiting long to brooch the subject so painful, especially now when something new and unexpected grew inside her. But she had to know.

“Yes, it’s true,” he said at last. “But things had changed. You have changed me. I’m no longer that man, believe me.”

“I wish to believe you, you cannot imagine how much! But why you haven’t told me all of it by yourself before?”

“Because I was gravely ashamed. And frightened it would finish me in your eyes forever. Yes, I am a coward, like most people like me and all my might means nothing if I cannot be… forgiven. Maybe one day I’ll be worthy. I hope so, and dearly.”

Vien wiped her tears. For now, it had to suffice, though she sensed it was not everything he should tell her.


	10. Rissa. part 4

Soon after, Vien, on demand of her master, arranged the meeting between Nelly Rollison, her partner and Rissa.  
As it could be expected, the girls liked each other immediately. And Stanny had nothing against the proposed arrangement. Spalding assured them he would be more than happy to help with care and accommodation of rescued Riadisan woman. It was almost too easy.

“My sweetest baby is grateful for your favourable attitude towards our lovely guest and all her needs.” Saying this Artri was holding Vien close, almost too close for her to feel comfortable in the presence of the other male. But it was him in the nutshell. More and more possessive with each passing day to the point of suffocating.  
“Isn’t it so, Viv?” He asked for confirmation stroking insistently her belly and sides. But when the man tried to cup her breast under the loose dress, it was too much.  
“I have nothing against keeping Riss longer with me and Lea, it’s my master who suddenly wants her settled somewhere else,” she said pushing off those insolent hands.

“You’ve told me otherwise before,” Artri murmured almost offended by the slave’s behaviour.

“Well,” Stanny smiled, “and what is your guest’s own opinion in those matters?”

“Poor Rissie will do anything that unfeeling monster demands of her,” Vien said.

“I can’t exactly keep in my household every female creature, who has ever accidentally fell in love with me. Maybe I have ample resources but hey, it’s not my duty to.”

“See, cold-hearted and cruel. That’s how he is!” Vien said but her half-smile defied the harshness of words just spoken.  
“So better take poor creature away from the poison until it isn’t too late!”

Even saying this the girl was fully aware, men like those she was talking with, were the rarity among their contemporaries. For teasing their proprietor the way she did, most slaves would end beaten bloody or starved or both. The only “punishment” Vivianne received was Artri taking her hand and kissing it.

“My baby is so right,” he sighed. “I’d prefer to keep Rissa away from my influence, it’s true. Such a sweet and good girl deserves better, especially after everything she went through. She somehow came to believing I am a good man and refuses to acknowledge otherwise. Which is embarrassing, really.”

“Don’t worry,” Stanley said. “We will take good care of your rescue. It’s the least we can do to repay our fate for the happiness we share. Nelly agrees with me wholeheartedly. Though I nearly resolved not to tell her about the details of Rissa’s backstory, to not upset her too much because of, you know, the baby.”

Soon everything was set to the mutual satisfaction of all those interested.  
They shared the supper and after the meal Nelly excused herself to bed. She used to go to sleep early nowadays. The rest was sitting and talking some more but first Stanley and then the girls decided to do the same what Helena did. Lea and Rissa were now close friends. They both shared similar fate, their children were taken from them against their wishes and none of the women knew what is happening now with them. Because of that, Vien felt a little like an outsider with those two but she didn’t hold the grudge. How could she?  
Unlike Lee and Riss, Vivianne had caring master infatuated with her and ready to do almost anything to make Vien’s life in XY Zone less unbearable. So she should count herself lucky or as lucky as once free Argossynian girl could be this side of Great Divide. But was she?

“Ivvi, what’s wrong now? You don’t want to part with Rissa after all?” Vien almost jumped startled by her owner’s voice. She didn’t notice him while approaching engrossed with her thoughts.

“No, no, it’s not it.” Vien shuddered. “And no, nothing is wrong. I guess I’m just tired.I’ll better go to bed. May I sleep with Rissa and Lea tonight?”

“If you wish so, darling you can.” The man gave her a sympathetic smile.  
It was not what she expected. From the way he was clinging to her all day it would seem Kennert would be totally against giving his young lover free night. And yet.

“Thank you, sir.” Vien jumped up from the chair ready to run before Artri could notice her fresh tears. What was happening with her? Why the hell was she crying? Again.

“Vien, wait!” the physicist’s firm voice stopped the girl half step. She had to obey, even if it meant revealing, what Vivianne didn’t want to show him. But it was too late. Before the man could reach Vien, her body doubled over with an unstoppable sob.

“I’m sorry, I,” the girl tried to apologize for her errand behaviour. She didn’t want Art to think she’s unstable.

“It’s okay,” the scientist said, embracing her. “I don’t feel offended. It’s me who should apologize. Come. You cannot show up in the girls’ room in this state.”

“I guess, I can’t,” she agreed letting herself be carried in the opposite direction.

They ended in bed. Of course they did. But not for sex this time. For holding each other and talking before sleep. It was Artri who did most of the latter while Vivianne was still sniffling a little.  
“Sometimes I hate myself for what I’m doing to you. But because you are so perfect and play your role admirably, it’s far too easy for me to forget how young and inexperienced you are and how much it costs you to comply to my wishes and demands your position ensues.”  
“I’m trying,” Vien interjected.  
“I know. And I am extremely grateful. I wish you could be happy. I have noticed you tend to go through bouts of melancholy especially after meetings with our friends, Spaldings. The way you look at them while together reminds me a starving child standing before the richest meal, placed behind the stergantinised plastiglass. I know what you’re thinking about. But they knew each other for the long time, all her life and a big part of his. Their fathers were close friends, and it was obvious and natural for them to become the couple one day. Not everybody is that perfectly united and complementing each other. But one day we will get there. One day we will get there. I promise you that.”


	11. Rissa. part 5

Vien tried to recall once more all the things speaking loudly against the man, but soon she realised, rational arguments lost all their importance in the face of irrationality of human feelings.

Her unruly brain was sending her pictures opposite to what she wanted to remember at the moment. How he was protecting her against Morton’s assault, how they punished him together, his generosity, attentiveness, all the moments of gentleness and intimacy.

And on, and on, and on. She was lost and knew it. But Artri can’t. Vien has to hide the change of her feelings at all cost. First she has to stop crying, seemingly without reason, to not provoke questions, leading to unwanted conclusions.

Wasn’t it so that Artri himself never outwardly declared his love for Vivianne? He was mentioning many things but the l word never appeared among them. It was probably one more proof of his relative decency. He had a certain distance to himself and his doings, so could tell pure possessiveness and dark desires, from that other, more noble and disinterested feeling.

Artri Nathoo was a dangerous man. And even more dangerous for any human fully depending on the creature that unpredictable, narcissistic and self-centred. Vien never felt that vulnerable, even when she was burying Jon Caroll’s remains in the forest around the house on Perennis, bleeding and suffering after her first miscarriage. Because it was hate and loathing that kept her alive and stubbornly defiant. And now that last shield was taken from her, leaving pliant and soft body and unprotected spirit.  
How can she live with that?

For now, though Vien had no time to think about it. Rissa was leaving tomorrow and Vivianne volunteered to help her with packing. Maybe it was just a pretext to spend more time with the human being, Vivianne learned to admire. Rissa’s perseverance in the face of a multitude of handicaps, and plain atrocities, done to her, was the thing worthy of daily worship. And even after that, she didn’t become embittered or hostile to other, more lucky creatures, Vivianne herself included. Riss remained kind and gentle. When Art has rescued Riadisan woman from the hands of her beast of the owner, the appointed doctors found her in a terrible state of health. Rissa’s body needed a few seances of regeneration to regain more stable state and, after that, long re-convalescence. But now she looked more than good. Her once graying, wispy hair was thick and of a rich chestnut colour. Haggard, nearly dying creature turned out to be quite a beautiful woman.

Genetically she would be taller than Vivianne if not for multiple and frequent pregnancies affecting heavily her backbone structure. The thing which was too difficult to mend post factum, so the doctors let it stay the way it was, caring only of freeing the girl from her severe back pains. It was partly convenient, regarding these circumstances, because when Rissa was living with them, she voiced her liking for quite a few of Vivianne’s designer dresses. Now Kennert’s mistress planned to make the gift to her first Galdanedian rescue. Vien surely didn’t need that many.

Virtually everything young Riadisan counted as hers was a gift from Vivianne’s master. That was another of his redeeming qualities. The man was considerate of persons under his care providing them with all things necessary for the comfortable existence. It made one of his strongest fortes. Regardless of being male Artri was an expert in what the girl may need or wish for and barely anything could escape his notice.

When the Argossynian offered her long planned gift to Riss, the girl’s first reaction was not as Vien would expect from Riadisan woman.  
“I thank you dearly, mistress Vivianne,” she said bowing her head with utmost respect. “It’s noble and generous of you to offer me such queenly present but I can’t accept them.”  
At first Vien remained speechless but when regained her voice she couldn’t hide the groan in it.  
“And why is that? See, Rissa, I don’t need that many for solely myself. It seemed you like them so I thought… Besides I always asked you to not call me with that outrageous title. I don’t deserve superiority over someone like you, older than me and already the mother of ten.”

“And most of them possibly dead,” Rissa stated calmly. 

Now all Vivianne just said seemed to her childish and petty in the face of Rissa’s quiet dignity. But Riadisan wasn’t offended. She embraced Vien warmly and said.  
“I can’t accept them because they are far too elaborate for humble creatures like me. They will serve you much better. But most of all, I can’t take them with a clear conscience because they were personal gifts from your loving master. Mr. Kennert had accepted every article offered to you. So if you insist ask him first if he lets you share.”

For one, fleeting moment, Vivianne wanted to shout Artri is not her loving anything, just manipulative, sick bastard oppressing her and coercing to do the things she would never deem possible, with his elaborate gifts being nothing more than just another instrument of said oppression.

But that moment passed and Vien only nodded. “Okay than,” she said. “Just wait a minute.” And the slave went to seek her master.

Luckily she found him at home and not very busy. When asked the male answered with an indulgent smile. “My sweet child, why are you even asking? It’s all yours now and you can do with it whatever you desire. From my point of view it would be acceptable to offer her pretty much everything. It would give me the perfect opportunity to enrich you in a brand new and better things, my beautiful and witty girl indisputably deserves.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Vien smiled widely instantly forgetting about her former reservations.

“No problem,” the man answered measuring her with a hungry stare. “You will thank me properly in the bedroom tonight, so better think about the best methods of the payment.”


	12. Rissa. part 6

Rissa was ready to begin the next part of her life. Lea combed Riadisan’s still fairly short but healthy and shining hair. Soon Spaldings were to come for their new companion. Someone called Artri with some very important issue so the master of the house was nowhere to be seen.

“Excuse me Leandra, darling,” Riss said. “I’d like to talk to Vien privately before parting, I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.” Lea agreed and left them alone without delay.

Rissa waited until the servant girl disappeared from the room and said.  
“Mistress Vien, or rather just Vien as you prefer, I wanted to thank you.”  
“Come on, dear,” Vivianne didn’t let her continue. “It’s a normal thing to rescue another human in trouble. It’s not even worthy mentioning.”

“Okay,” the Riadisan relented, “in that case let me at least apologize.”  
“Apologize? And this what for?” Vien was extremely surprised by something which she perceived as rather weird notion.

“For my lack of trust at the beginning, even if you were willing to perform the lowest forms of service for me. I would never think the mistress to one of most powerful men would be that humble and down-to-earth person. I was convinced you’re just the servant. Even courtesans of my former master were more self-confident and haughty than you.”

“Well, I can be haughty when I need to,” Vien said with the smile, trying to turn it all into a joke. She never felt comfortable when someone was praising her.

“I guess you can. But it’s not how you really are. Another thing I feel guilty of is trying to woo your beautiful master. I have offered myself to be his other partner, or at least the carrier. Mr. Kennert declined but still I want you to know this and forgive me or not, as you wish.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. Besides, Natti told me everything. I can imagine he can be hard to ignore so I cannot blame you.” Vien giggled, even if she didn’t feel happy, but not because of Rissa’s confessions.

“I thank you, mistress Vien.”

“It was my pleasure,” answered Vien not correcting Rissa this time.

“Mine too,” the Riadisan smiled again. “But there’s one thing more I’d like to talk about.”

“Yes?”

“I wanted to ask you to be good to Mr. Kennert when I’m gone. He needs you desperately. I never saw a man so much addicted to his slave. If he has any weaknesses, it’s you. And you are the only person who could hurt him, like really hurt him because of it. Please, never do this.”

“Rissie, what are you talking about? I don’t hold the power you think I have…”

“Please, don’t do this,” Riadisan woman repeated insistently. “It may damage him beyond repair. Don’t ask me how I know this. I may be silly, unlearned Riadisan womb but I know for sure. Promise me you will take care of him.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Vivianne tried to smile comfortingly but could not help feeling unsettled by the strangest request she ever received.

Vien could not add more because the man they were talking about, entered the room.  
“You need not to say elaborate farewells, darlings,” he said measuring them with an inquisitive look.  
“It’s not like you’ll be living on distant planets or something. You can visit anytime you want. So no need to be sad. Everything will be just fine.”

“Yes, master,” both women answered almost simultaneously.

Later the same evening Rissa was gone and Lea sent to her bedroom so Artri had his slave’s undivided attention.


	13. New arrangements

Soon after Rissa’s departure Vien planned returning to her neglected studies. On Argossyne, before the slavers captured her, the girl barely finished secondary school. She was in the middle of the process of applying for the Department of Biological Sciences at Vedellian University. Vien wanted respite before her last exam so in the meantime has embarked on her first big excursion without supervision of the older sister. Chriss was not thrilled because of that, such journeys were not entirely safe, but Vivianne resolved to taste new privileges of her freshly gained adulthood and in the end got what she wanted. Or so it seemed at the moment. How it all ended everybody knew.

Now she had to do something with her neglected education. After Vivianne’s relationship with Artri Kennert was more or less settled and with the spectre of presentation no longer hanging over the girl’s head she was ready to think about it more seriously.

Luckily the physicist never tried to restrict her access to any available scientific information, so Vien had no problems with finding suitable materials. But without regular classes and no one to supervise and discuss with her achievements it was not very effective mode of learning. Vien direly needed the teacher.

Maybe her master could help with the problem, finding for her someone, willing to guide young slave through her chosen discipline, and its whereabouts. Vien has mentioned to him once, she had her own plans for life on Argossyne but it was in the middle of the quarrel and he never asked her about them afterwards.

So maybe he wasn’t interested in Vien as a distinct person at all and what he will ever want from her is sex, children and being pretty, amusing decoration of his household. The man has many intellectual partners in the outside world and surely doesn’t need another one in his bed. It was more than possible. And, what if asked, he would forbid Vien to pursue her own goals, not connected or even colliding with plans made for her by the owner?

And there was also, superimposed on all of this, the problem with her newly realized feelings towards said owner.  
Living on Galdanede was like walking blinded close to the edge of a precipice, you never know which step may be fatal.

Artri noticed her absentmindedness. His long fingers wrapped around her throat stopped their petting movements.  
“Something is eating you again,” he said moving away from Vien enough to look into cobalt blue eyes of his young mistress.

“Something is different. I don’t know if it’s good or bad but different. Care to share your thoughts with me?”

Vien was not ready for such a conversation yet so she had to invent ad hoc answer to unexpected inquiry.  
“I was wondering how I’ll be able to find more people needing our help. I have spotted Rissa by pure chance but I cannot depend on blind fate forever.”

“You’re right, my witty Squirrel. I was thinking about it too. It seems I have found the best solution or at least better than any other.”

“And what is it, my lord?” Vien felt relieved to be on relatively safe territory again.

“I’m not sure if you would like it…” Artri said hesitantly.

“Just say it and I will see,” the girl encouraged him.

“Well, let’s put it this way. Among many traditional duties of the mistress is getting for their owner other suitable bed partners. Not that I need any beside my sweet Argossynian girl, but it would be a perfect pretext for your daily peregrinations to local slave houses any time you want.”

“That’s tricky!” Vien laughed. “I can see all the advantages of such an arrangement. They will never refuse me lending the person I’ll choose, so I can always move them out of the harm’s way. And immediately, if only such a need arises. Oh, Natti, you’re a pure genius!”

Soon Vivianne was on black-maned beauty kissing his lips and eyes and nose.  
“So they have told me,” Artri murmured entwining his hands in the fallow hair of the slave girl, still a little damp with sweat.


	14. Conditions

“You will need free pass, the badge and the chip.” During their breakfast the next day Artri returned to the topic most interesting from Vivianne’s point of view.

“All of it will be ready in a few hours’ time.”

“And then what? Can I go there, just like go there and they will do what I’ll tell them?” Vien could not hide her excitement.

“Well, supposedly you could, but we must discuss some additional conditions first. They are essential to make it all safe, at least enough for me not to worry about my baby girl. I could never forgive myself if something wrong happens to your most precious person because of my carelessness or lack of caution.”

“I knew it!” Vien exclaimed, “it would be much too easy with the man like you!”

“But sweetling, that’s important.” Artri pretended he was gravely offended.

“Oh, okay,” the girl sighed and sat straight. “I’m listening.”

“Fine. I have to introduce you first to their chief staff. They should treat you with respect and kindness and be eager to help you in anything you would need or demand. I expect nothing less toward my personal slave.”

Vien nodded appreciatively.

“Next very important thing is to not go there alone. Darling, Galdanede is a relatively safe place, especially it’s capital but you never know what could happen and who you can meet. And there are many people contesting my authority and enemies too. So the escort is the must.”

Vien liked that part much less. She was counting on a certain amount of independence and the perspective of one such bloke always following her was not a very pleasant one.

“Is there more?” she asked sourly.

“Ah, of course. No flirting with slave house caretakers. Some of them may be young and handsome so I it may tempt the wayward filly like you. But one such information about untoward behaviour and all your new privileges will be annulled immediately with heavy belting following. So I have warned you.”

“I’m neither wayward nor flirtatious!” Vien felt insulted by the last enunciation. “Who do you think I am?!”

“Young woman of imposing sex drive and a boiling temper.” Artri answered calmly.

“Really? So maybe it would be better to put me right away into a chastity belt if you don’t trust me that much!”

“Well, maybe I’ll think about it.” There was something dark and foreboding in the look the male gave her. “And now hush child unless you want me to punish for the lack of respect. You either accept my terms or it’s the end of discussion. So?”

“Anyone ever told you what a terrible tyrant you are?” she sighed, heavily this time.

“Cruel and demanding, yes.” Artri nodded, apparently very pleased with himself.

“I hate you,” Vien spat with firm conviction.

“For caring about your safety? Well, apparently I’m unable to make you feel any different, so I must live with it.”  
All the amusement perished suddenly. She didn’t want it to sound like that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” She whispered, but it was too late.

He ignored her plea and stood up.

“Please try to make your decision before I’m going out to the Centre. You know where to find me.” And next minute he was gone.

 

Despite tumultuous beginnings new arrangement soon bore fruits and Vivianne was extremely satisfied with its results. At last she had an opportunity to do something good and important. Her master, no matter how busy he was, never denied Vien his help in more complicated matters and she valued his input greatly. And she valued him more and more with each passing week and each human being saved from harm or death by their joined efforts.


	15. The breakdown

One day Artri found Vien curled up on the bed and crying inconsolably.

“What happened? Did someone hurt you? Offended you?” the man tried to inquire.  
The girl could not answer because her whole body was shaking with uncontrollable, heavy sobs.  
“Easy, calm down. Whoever hurt my baby girl will pay for this dearly.”  
The man lifted the slave without difficulty and placed her on his lap.  
“I’ll try to help but you must tell me.”

Young woman surprised him throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to his body with all her might.  
“I.. you will… you will ditch me now for sure. I’m apparently unable to conceive anymore.”

Artri couldn’t be more surprised than in this moment. His fierce, rebellious Argossynian valkyrie crying, because she wanted to bear them the child and couldn’t? It was so unexpected the physicist wanted to laugh despite the circumstances.

“You’ve said once I have three months to prove my usefulness to you and I failed in the most vital thing.”

“Yes, probably, I barely recall what I have said. Surely I wouldn’t remember it without you reminding me. And it doesn’t mean a thing because I’m not done with you yet. Actually, far from that.”

“So you’re not disappointed with me?” She sobbed again.

“No, no, not at all,” Artri assured his slave returning her desperate embrace.

“But we were… almost every day, so… I should.”

“Calm down, if it didn’t work so far the fault is fully mine. So now stop this nonsense and go wash yourself, lest someone would think I was the one hurting you.”  
Kissing her face wet from fresh tears which could not stop to fall was an exciting novelty. She never seemed that vulnerable. Even when she was offering herself for her friend’s well-being, ready to do anything to keep the other man alive. Even when half starved. This time it seemed like Vivianne wanted to please him for the sake of just it, pleasing him. Unbelievable. Predator in Art was more than eager to use it for his own gain. To submit her fully to his whims but relented. It would be dishonest and low, to prey on her sudden weakness.

And Artri is dishonest enough hiding things from her already.

That look on her face, it reminded him something familiar. All the girls and women staring at him, silently begging to notice them and use them for his pleasure. Sometimes boys too. But could it be? Artri didn’t dare to hope. No, it has to be his wishful thinking, born of longing and despair. She will never… It must be something else.

And then the sudden realization hit the man. Vivianne’s frequent visits to slave houses. She probably has realised how slim her chances of survival are without him, especially in the institution like that. She saw how her compatriots were treated there and freaked out. And being the mother of his offspring would cement her position definitely. At last Vien began to care. He would prefer it otherwise but beggars can’t be choosers and even this was better than indifference and barely concealed contempt.

“You know what?” Atri said. “It would be better if I’ll go with you. You’re terribly shaken so I’ll better check if everything is all right. Just in case.”

“Would you be that kind, master?” She hiccuped, apparently happy her fears were premature and exaggerated.

“Yes. And remember, Squirrel, I’ll never ditch you. I prefer to kill you than give my sweet lover to anyone else.”

“Is this how Galdanedians confess their love interest?” Vien asked tangling her fingers in the anthracite lock of Artri’s hair. “Threatening their prospective fiancees with extermination?”. Apparently she regained her footing after the sudden breakdown.

“I’m not native Galdanedian,” Artri smiled hearing this.

“No? How come I never heard about it?”  
Vien completely forgot to cry. Her eyes were tragically red, but she dried the rest of lingering tears with her sleeve. The custom of hers Artri found extremely endearing.

“Haven’t you read my biographies? It’s such a shame, you aren’t prepared to be my slave at all!”

“So which sun have you seen as the first one?”

“Beta Kantari. I’m Makantaran by birth.” Artri Kennert stated proudly.

“Makantara!”

“Yes. The planet you were planning to run to as your transfer station. Closest to your Argossyne. We could be neighbours once if I stayed there.”

“So why you left?”

“It wasn’t my choice exactly. My father wanted me to grow as close to the circles of power as possible. After all Varian’s great efforts to get his most perfect son, he couldn’t waste said offspring’s abilities on such peripheral world. So you see my little Squirrel, you are the property of typical upstart. Backwater born arriviste. That’s who I am.”

“I guess nobody could call you typical, master,” Vien noticed. “But is it why you have chosen me for the partner, not some tall, blond, busty…”

“It’s the female Vari would love to see me settled with. For him it’s the best symbol of the highest status one can find. But I… well, I blame no one for how they look but I have certain preferences. In the nutshell I like smaller but capacious.”

“Nathoo!” Vien blushed with indignation.

“But it’s true. Don’t play prude because I know you’re not. Those purebred females, born Galdanedians and my father seem to love that much, they aren’t always the best of lovers. Sometimes inconspicuous but lively mutt is a far better choice than universally acclaimed beauty.”

“You call me mutt?!” Now her ears were crimson red.

“Don’t be silly. That’s who you are. And it’s not meant as an offence. Exactly opposite. For the man like me with enormous needs and a tendency to monogamous relationships it’s most vital to have a partner with a similar drive. I can’t recall a single case when you were not ready for me. Even when you hated me the most, your body was perfectly responsive. I’m so glad the fate has joined us. So you should not worry about your future by my side.”

“Are all Makantarans as possessive as you?” Vien smiled weakly a bit stunned by his enthusiastic appreciation of her person as double-edged as it was.

“Possessive, jealous and vindictive. From all the habitable planets we resemble Riadisans the most, our second closest neighbours. So better never forget about this. I may be liberal on the outside but my innermost self is not so. Now Tommy and Keith are native Galdanedians. Can you see the difference?”

“I think I know what you mean, master.” Vien nodded. “I thank you for telling me all of it. Well, maybe without the mutt part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess "Sometimes inconspicuous but lively mutt is far better choice than universally acclaimed beauty" is Artri's equivalent of now famous "You come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me."


	16. Garmin

After their conversation Vien felt much better. She waited patiently and in the meantime continued her visits to slave houses under the false pretext of finding temporary amusement for her master.

Artri proved not to be against Vivianne’s want for learning and organised for her private lessons and consultations with well known Galdanedian biologist Terence McGail. After weeks passed it came out the badge of his meant enough as means of protection for the girl when outside, so he lifted his demand for her to be always escorted by the guard when in public. It gave Vien the semblance of freedom. It was only illusion but still she could feel more like an adult and capable human in the same vein Anabelle or Sara were and less like helpless child, needing constant protection and strict control. Apparently Artri trusted her and wished to satisfy Vien.

Many times the girl was close to confessing before her master the change of feelings she went through but never had balls enough to do this. Was it necessary to keep him constantly on the edge? Wasn’t it inhuman to torment him more when he was so good for her? Yes, the man has committed gravely sins against her but wasn’t it how they raised and taught him to behave?  
No one ever expected him to be good for slaves and yet he tried so hard.

There was constantly that hidden, violent undercurrent in his personality, emerging sometimes in random allusions and episodes of rough sex, especially after someone infuriated him in the outside world and her master wanted to release the tension. There were no safe words defined but Artri was ever attentive to know how far he can go not to frighten her or make even slightly uncomfortable.

Things calmed down lately and there were no new Argossynians or other women waiting for her immediate help, but Vien didn’t neglect now established practice of supervising the state of things at least once or two times a week.

It was Garmin who welcomed her this time. They appointed the young man and his colleague Torvi to take care, in turns, of their important client’s slave, to help her with the choice and other necessary formalities.  
As for the persons working in this kind of institution, they were both nice and Vien could befriend with them if it could be called that. Especially Garm was eager to serve her. Both men also had the private communication line with Vien for sending her fresh information about interesting cases. None of them had given her the sign it was anything more than a business arrangement and part of their usual duties. And yet something in Garmin’s behaviour told her it cannot be the whole truth.

But even if he was interested in anything more, it was of no consequence. Her position and clear demands of her owner made Vien entirely unavailable to anyone else.

Luckily or not there was no one at the moment needing her intervention so Vien after a bit of lingering returned home.  
Surely she wasn’t flirting. It was just friendly banter, nothing more.

Later the same day, early evening, while Artri was still absent Vivianne received an urgent call. It was from Garmin.

“Sorry to disturb you first lady but we have admitted someone today, your master could be very interested in. Care to take a look as long as she’s available.”

Vien was very much interested herself. “Is she Argossynian?” She asked just in case. “You see, my lord prefers them.”

“Surely she is,” the guard seemed very pleased with himself. “And some fatter fish, it came out. One Rhea Nerraven. You may know her from your previous life, first lady.”

“Yes, I may recall someone named like that.” Vivianne feigned indifference but inwardly she was already boiling. Rhea was an officer in Argossynian military forces and the long-time partner of Vivianne’s sister. Vien couldn’t imagine how the woman like Rhea may feel in the hands of XY Zone slavers. There was no time to lose.

“Where are you running?” Lea asked seeing her mistress preparing for going out.

“Natti wanted me to join him in the Centre. Don’t worry, I’ll return with the master.”  
Vien wasn’t sure why she lied to the other woman. Maybe she wanted to avoid elaborate explanations that could delay her arrival. And the matter was urgent.

Vien wanted to run but it would be much too suspicious so she walked faster.

“Ah, first lady!” Garmin welcomed her for the second time that day. “Always so eager to serve her happy owner. Lucky man he is.”

Vien ignored clumsy attempt to cheer her up and went straight to the business.

“Where is she?” the young woman asked, not being able to hide her excitement anymore.

“I have allowed myself to bring her into my lodge to save you from walking through all the corridors. You will soon see her and decide if she’s suitable enough for your picky master.”

“Thank you Garm, you’re the real treasure,” Vivianne smiled, not very convincingly but Garmin seemed to not mind.

“Here,” the guard let Vivianne enter first. “She’s in another room. This way, please.” And then there was a sudden pain in the back of her head. It was the last thing Vivianne remembered.


	17. Leandra

Leandra felt unsettled. Something was not right. The way her mistress almost fled, refusing eye contact, like she was hiding something suspicious. Lea should insist on going with her or at least summon the guard. She did neither. If something happens to Vivianne, her servant would be to blame too, for sure.

The maidservant tried to reason with herself it wasn’t the first time Vien was going out on her own, with no chaperone. Mr. Kennert explicitly allowed that. Surely he was not entirely happy with it, but his incomprehensible urge to please that girl made him do many things Leandra would never deem possible. Or appropriate.

Somehow Lea could not believe in her own musings and was waiting anxiously for return of the master and slave. But hours dragged mercilessly without them. Then suddenly it was too much. Leandra grabbed her communicator and called her mistress to be sure, if everything is all right (as it should be, no need to worry). Lest Vien laughs at Leandra’s overprotectiveness but she has to know.

The channel was opened but Vien didn’t respond. Lea tried many times, but the outcome was always the same. Dead silence.

Now the servant was desperate. It still was possible Vien was busy with entertaining her master just now and had no time to respond. But she couldn’t count on that. What if Vien was kidnapped or murdered?

She could call Mr. Kennert himself or go to one of the guards. Lea has chosen the first eventuality as much faster way of clearing things out.

Artri’s response came out immediately. “What is it, Leandra?” He sounded surprised.

Leandra’s voice was shaking. “Mr. Kennert, I’m sorry to disturb you but I have to ask if my mistress is already with you.”

“Already?” Came out even more surprised answer.

Lea felt like if someone was filling her stomach with crushed ice. Why it has to happen to her? It doomed her and Vivianne with her.

Next time when Mr. Kennert spoke his tone was deadly serious.  
“Where’s my filly, Leandra?”

Stuttering and stopping for breath Lea described what happened so far.

The scientist soon was back home together with his beautiful blond friend, Mr. Fisher.  
Lea was barely alive from fear but the man treated her with full respect, almost gentle.  
“It’s okay,” he said. “I can’t blame you for something I myself allowed to happen with my own independent decision. It’s not your fault, don’t worry.”

“Oh, but I worry about my poor mistress. What if someone hurt her or killed her?” Leandra sobbed.

“That’s understandable,” the physicist nodded. “You should, but I can assure you she’s still alive. Her chip would send us information about the death of its carrier immediately. I have already ordered my men to track and find her with its signal. Soon we will know where she is and if she needs any help. And better sit, Lea. You don’t look too well.”

“How can you be that calm, Mr. Kennert?” Leandra asked with reverence.

“Well, it wouldn’t do anything good if I was spasming and crying, don’t you think?”

“I guess not,” Lea nodded.

“Most probably she went to visit one of her female friends and haven’t told you because she didn’t want you to be jealous,” Artri said but at exactly the same moment Greg walked in.

“We have our missing mistress, sir,” he reported.

“See, Lea…” Mr. Kennert started but stopped seeing grave expression on the guardsman’s face.

“Please, sir, send that woman out of the way because what I have to tell you is strictly confidential.”

“Leandra, you’ve heard him. Leave us.” the physicist ordered. No word was spoken as long as the doors closed behind the shaken maidservant.


	18. Yermund

“I’m sorry. I’m terribly sorry,” the main administrator of the slave house was visibly trembling when standing before angry dominant. “Such things never happened in my area of responsibility, never.”

Kennert’s employees just have taken that poor girl of his, tied and naked, for the severe beating taking place just now in an adjacent room. They could hear her loud screams even in the corridor along with the sound of angry lashes. Then shouts were silenced, but the hits continued.

“So, you dare to imply you don’t know what happens under your roof? And what people you, yourself, have appointed to work with my property?”

“I know.” Yermund tried to sound firm this time. “Germ and Torv were both among the best so far. There were never any complaints concerning their work ethics.”

“So how come your best boy dared to leave his seed in the womb of my slave? I can’t exactly remember giving him my blessing to do so!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Kennert. He will be fired immediately and punished accordingly. But most probably it was the girl. You know those Argossynians, they are all so liberated. You were busy, and he was available, the young man and quite attractive, don’t you think?”

“I want that boy,” Kennert didn’t honour the administrator with an answer.

“Pardon, Mr. Kennert?” Yermund stuttered.

At the same time the culprit, they were talking about, appeared like nothing important happened.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Garmin begun politely. “May I know why I was summoned, on my free night?”

Artri Kennert stood like the statue measuring them both now with an impenetrable stare so it was Yermund who had to speak first.

“Mr. Kennert would like you to explain why did you commit an illicit act with his personal slave. It’s grave offence and the crime of unauthorized use of the other man’s property.”

“Unauthorized? Really? She had assured me she has full acceptance for the activities like these.” The young man answered, seemingly undeterred despite the accusation.

And then Artri Kennert spoke.  
“Listen, Garmin, if I can call you like that. I guess I could easily be your father, so I think it’s not inappropriate. Nevertheless, Garmie, I want you to specify all the details I’m interested in, but not here. You will be my guest and we will talk.”

“Mr Kennert, it would be my pleasure. I have nothing to hide.” Garmin answered calmly.

“Will you let me, young man, to invite you now?” The physicist asked politely. The anger he had shown not so long ago now disappeared completely, and the man was an epitome of good manners and magnanimity. It was so strange Yermund shivered. Despite all the politeness shown to him, the poor boy, the administrator somehow knew, was nothing more than a walking corpse already.

“And what about the girl?” Yermund dared to ask. “Should I dispose of the remains?”

“Remains?” The dominant looked at him stunned. “What are you talking about, Mr. Alvard? When they’ll finish with her here, she will be taken to my estate in Cycads Valley for further punishment.”

“Ah, I see.” Yerm felt relieved a little the anger of the powerful man was not aimed at him personally anymore. Maybe he will end up relatively unscathed.


	19. Darkness rising

They took Vivianne’s pretty dresses from her. Instead of comfortable rooms the guards placed her in a tiny, windowless cell in the basement, close to torture chambers. And they beat her bloody before putting the girl there. Nobody wanted to hear her explanations.

“Sit here and wait for the judgment,” Greg said. “And pray to your fucken Goddess to help you. You will sorely need it, to even think about survival, after what you have done to your benevolent and caring master.”

“Maybe Nathoo will listen to me,” she thought, curling on the platform, made of bare wood, which was the only furniture in this room. If she could call it that but still better than cold floor itself. Ragged wood was not the best for her bruised and aching body but Vivianne had no choice.

After a few lonely hours young slave was desperate. They have given her nothing to eat or drink. Nobody appeared. Two times Vien had to use the hole in the cell's corner. There was no running water to wash herself after that. And what if she is alone here, left to die from thirst and starvation? But no, they said there would be the judgment she has to wait.

When Artri appeared he looked impeccable. What a contrast to his slave’s dishevelled appearance. Vien wanted to run to him for comfort and to confess before her caretaker how she had been deceived and used, but the look he gave her stopped frighten female where she was, telling her it’s better to wait for his move.

At last the man spoke. “You failed me.”

Only three words, but the ocean of disdain behind them. The man had his neuro with him, not to be used as a vibrator this time. He probably noticed she has seen it, but ignored her completely.

“Natti, please, please, listen to me!” She tried to placate dangerous male, but he didn’t want to hear her, just how his guardsmen before.

“It’s Mr. Kennert to you from now on, or sir.”

“Please, Mr. Kennert. You must know what really happened. I am not guilty. I was…”

“Enough,” the scientist silenced her. “You’re forbidden to talk unless asked. Your explanations are irrelevant. Now on your knees and listen.”

Vien knew better than to protest, her situation gravely enough.

“You will be interrogated throughly soon but whatever results of the hearing it cannot change the fact, they found you in your illegal lover’s bed…”

“He was not my lover!” Vien exclaimed. “He…”

“Silence!” Now Artri was furious. “You will obey or I’ll make you silent for ever. And it doesn’t mean I’ll kill you, at least not yet,” he added with terrifying half-smile.

Vien curled up on herself. The man was crazy.

“Someone found you in your illegal lover’s bed with his fresh seed in you. I can’t tell for now who’s more guilty of such an outcome or what kind of coercion, encouragement or extortion he used to get you, but it can’t change the simple fact you were there and in the situation like this.”

“There’s a slight possibility you were forcibly violated, but even if it was so, you shouldn’t find yourself in the situation where an attempt at sexual assault by the unauthorized individual would be even remotely possible.”

There wasn’t even smallest hint of sympathy in black-maned’s voice. Even if Vien was the real victim here, she couldn’t count on his leniency. What will become of her now? Vien still remembered what her master once said about Makantarans. Being honest, Vien acted stupidly and deserved to be punished, if the rape itself wasn’t enough of punishment, but only for her mindlessness, not ill will. It wasn’t a crime, just hot-headedness and lack of caution.

“You still seem not to realize what really happened. Through your unacceptable behaviour, you have gravely damaged my reputation and endangered everything we were supposed to fight for. To minimize the impact of this accident, the punishment must be spectacular and provided publicly. In this case it will be half-publicly. I will keep you for pleasuring all the men interested in you and paying for your service until all what I have spent on your various needs returns to your master. And only after that I reconsider what should happen with you next. It’s all you need to know for the time being. But before this you owe me something and I will get it. Not now though. You will be summoned soon.”

And then he turned and left. Just like that.


	20. Them

After Artri ordered what to do, for the time being, with the girl and her assailant or lover or whatever the sorry thing was, at last he could shut the doors to his apartments and rest for the while. If it could be called rest.

The first rule of the dominant. Show no weakness. Artri had violated it enough and now it was time to return to his true self after his risky experiment with benevolence failed. He shouldn’t begin it. It was doomed from the start. He should keep her under close supervision and breed as soon she could safely conceive. Without inhibitors interfering with his fertility it would be the fast success. But no, Artri wanted love, understanding and the other half. She supposed to differ from all the others. She really seemed to be, with her cleverness and honesty. She was always honest with him even if lying would bring her immediate benefits. Wasn’t it admirable?

Yes, she could never hide her true feelings for Art. Artri could only dream of her reciprocating his sentiments but it was only a foolish dream. Just for that woman he decided to cut off the huge part of his true personality and how she repaid him? With discrediting him publicly.

Because, despite his best efforts, the affair did not remain hidden. He was far too well-known person and slave houses were not very discreet places, so the news leaked.

The man working the night shift at Garmin’s place discovered the wench first, before Artri’s men could retrieve her. He didn’t want to be accused of using the object of his finding himself so reported immediately, and officially, what happened. It was in the system. And other keepers heard him. Far too many to silence them discretely. So it had to stay that way and the only remedy for ruined reputation, available to Artri now, was sufficiently cruel and spectacular punishment for the errand slave girl. This and keeping the stony face for everyone to see. Pathetic.

Either way, it did the damage. Art supposed her to strengthen his position, not endanger it. Varian will laugh at his son’s naivety. It happens he was right and Artri was wrong. Vivianne herself told him, for Argossynians there’s no difference between liberals and blockheads, so why he even bothered.

Almost all Riadisans and many Makantarans would kill disgraced creature without a second thought. Compared to them Artri was weak and they will know it from now on. It’s hard to tell how long will it take before things die down by themselves. It may last years.

And what about his planned babies? He can’t exactly have children with the woman in disfavour. What will people think about them, the offspring of the whore?

How did this happen? Such perfect genome and so stupid the carrier of said genes. Stupid and careless. But maybe it wasn’t carelessness at all. Maybe it was premeditated. It could be not for the first time, terrible thought hit him. There’s no way to check it.  
Vivianne has visited the slave house for weeks now without the supervision. It was entirely possible just this time Vien unintentionally slept over after exhausting acts and could not evacuate herself before the next shift arrived.

These thoughts were killing him. Even with the implant, heavily influencing his emotions, Artri felt the urge to damage something, that stupid bastard’s head would be the perfect choice, but Artri can’t dispose of Garmin just yet. Not before the man confesses everything which may be important. Even the smallest details.

And only then he may perish. Nobody is allowed to commit such a grave offence against Artri Kennert and come out in one piece.

* * *

 

After the visit of her owner, Vien received at last her first meal in the cell. The guard, it was Thad, brought her water and the same mush they were feeding her with at the beginning of her career as Kennert’s personal slave.

“Can I get some water to wash myself too, sir?” she asked the boy. Normally when they were alone together, she called him by the first name but now the girl had to be cautious and formal.

“I’m sorry, I can’t talk with you, first lady.” Thad was visibly unhappy refusing Vivianne his help.

“I’m not first lady anymore, sir.” She stated sorrowfully. “But what’s wrong with letting me to wash a little?”

“I’m sorry,” Thaddeus looked ashamed. “These are boss’s orders. I can only bring what he allows to.”

“So cannot you ask him?” Vien tried to inquire but seeing horrified look on young guard’s face quickly relented.  
“Okay,” she said. “Forget I was asking. Thank you for your service, sir.”

“You welcome,” he mumbled and fled.

Vien sighed and deliberated if she can use part of the drinking water she has been given for cleaning. But the girl decided against it. Who knows when she will have more. It’s better to keep it just in case.

The liquid was cool and clear and a young slave was thirsty. It tasted heavenly. With the food it wasn’t that perfect though. Vien had no utensils to help her so had to eat it straight from the bowl. She tried but the smell alone was terrible. Like it was fermented or something. Hungry or not she was afraid the ingredient can make her sick so left it untouched.

After the failed attempt at the lonely feast Vien curled up on the platform and tried to sleep with an empty stomach.

When she woke up the slave drank half of the remaining water but it could not fill her and the sleep was impossible with loudly protesting insides. She was aching, hungry, filthy and forgotten. Terrible price for the short moment of carelessness.

Soon after the jug was empty, another guard appeared. It was Ted this time.

“What is it, former first lady, our little whore of the mistress is not satisfied with the menu provided?” He asked with the cruel smile.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Vivianne bowed her head. “It doesn’t look and smell like edible. I was afraid I could be sick after eating this. Can you take a look, sir?”

“No, really,” Ted laughed. “Do you accuse us of the attempt at poisoning you?”

“No, I…” Vien tried to argue, but the man silenced her.

“You won’t get anything different until this one will be licked clean.” He spat. “Here, have you water.”

The man took the empty vessel and exchanged it for the full one. At least she would have something to drink.

But when she looked into the jug Vien could only groan. This time there was at least one third of sediment in the liquid, like someone took it straight from the pool in the garden.

There was no slightest doubt her owner knew about the harassment she was subjected to, approved it and maybe even was the main inspiration behind it. It was so petty, so low. Unbecoming the man she remembered from the last fruitful months of their relationship. Where was that other Artri Nathoo? Where was her beloved? Most probably he never existed. It was some fake construct made to woo and then ruin her.

But knowing that sad truth could not soothe her pain and longing for what could have been but will never come true.


	21. Master and servant

“But, Mr Kennert,” Darren Stilton’s look was full of concern, “believe me, it’s not the best idea.”

“Why?” Artri knew, he most probably sounded like a spoiled kid, after someone refused them desired toy, but he could not help it, he wanted blood and wanted it now.

“Because after drug combination like you are on, we can’t, okay, we shouldn’t go to null immediately. There must be an intermediate state, lest you’ll become extremely unhinged and dangerous, even for yourself.”

“You don’t trust my ability to control myself, doctor?” Artri spat aggressively.

Darren refused to be intimidated by his bossy and angry patient. ”Being honest, you look unhinged even now, with the medicine. Without it, well, I take no responsibility for your own safety, let alone for the life of your poor slave.”

“I know the risk, doctor, and I accept it,” the man was clearly determined to get what he wanted. Just as he was determined before to keep his demons on the leash for the infinite time.  
“I want to be myself again and these damn drugs are holding me back. Please take it off, or I’ll go even more crazy with it.”

Darren was silent for the long moment. His expression sad and worried. At last he spoke.  
“If you so wish, Mr. Kennert I can’t refuse. But you must take full responsibility for the outcome. So, I will need you to sign some papers before it will take the medication off.”

“Okay, I’ll sign,” the scientist shrugged. “Whatever you want, Mr. Stilton.”

“But even now I strongly recommend you to reconsider.”

“There’s nothing to reconsider, dear doctor.” Artri’s expression was terrifying mockery of a friendly smile. “I was thinking about it enough to make my head ache. Now it’s time for the action.”

* * *

 

Lea was torn between both her loyalties. Mr Kennert was deceived and cheated and she couldn’t blame him for the decisive actions he took against his unfaithful former mistress and now the lowest slave. But she pitied delicate girl, incarcerated in harsh conditions, without light of the day and all alone, with mostly hostile and brutal guardsmen for the only company.

Not all of them were heartless monsters. Many were decent humans and Leandra hoped they won’t exceed their competencies. One particular employee was very much concerned about the well-being of their former mistress.

Thad came to Lea after Mr Kennert chose him for bringing Vien her first food and drink after they discovered her disgrace. The boy was trembling and nearly crying out of frustration. He was an idealistic young man, who became the guard to protect innocent beings not to harass them and they made him bring for Vivianne, starving after many hours in her prison, inedible meal.

So at least there were two of them, full of good will but equally helpless. Lea was thinking constantly about begging Mr. Kennert to not punish his former mistress that severely, but couldn’t be sure, if her attempt at intervention won’t make the poor girl even more miserable. And it was the last thing Leandra wanted.

It was the miracle she herself hasn’t been punished. Wasn’t it so, Lea let her mistress go alone, even if she had serious doubts about her strange behaviour? And after that she waited far too long before trying to clear things out. If she was faster, maybe the damage won’t be as huge as it was now. And yet the scientist didn’t give the servant single word of reprimand. More, he is keeping her in the Cycads Valley even if she has not any mistress to serve.

First night she thought he will summon her to his bedroom to serve him but it didn’t happen. Artri never touched her. Well, maybe she wasn’t exactly his type. Then why she was there? Lea could not tell.

Sudden intrusion interrupted her depressing thoughts. Two of the guards entered the hall leading between them, on the short leash, the young woman with fallow hair. The girl, gagged and collared, was wearing a long shirt made of grey material and was barefoot. Her long hair though was freshly washed because it looked lush and shining. Even in this terrible outfit Vivianne looked extraordinarily pretty, sadness and fear adding to her vulnerable, yet lovely appearance. Lea wanted so much to embrace and comfort her little friend but it was strictly forbidden.

“What are you looking at, wench?” Greg asked Lea with that characteristic politeness of his. The servant could not comprehend why sophisticated and worldly Mr. Kennert was keeping such a brute among his staff.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Retlidge, I didn’t mean to.” Leandra apologized even if there was nothing to excuse for.

“Now, Leandra,” he ordered, ”bring us one of your better dresses. The Argossynian whore cannot visit her venerable and indisputably picky owner in the rag, but it happened all her other wordly possessions were already sold to cover the little saw’s debt to her master.”

Vivianne only blinked with her long, dark lashes after hearing this. She looked drugged, apparently still in shock. Lea couldn’t look longer, she had to fulfil directive she was given as fast as she could. Greg Retlidge was not a very patient man.

When the servant returned with soft red gown, the men undressed the young slave, baring the body covered with still relatively fresh traces of the beating it received in the slave house. They covered her anew with the clothing provided by Lea. Just in time because the master of the house has chosen this exact moment for granting them all with his lordly presence.

Artri Kennert, even in his worst state of mind, was the sight to behold, as always.  
Today the man was wearing white untucked shirt and black trousers with heavy boots.  
His chest long black hair, one of most attractive features of the handsome male, was hanging loose. It was his only adornment, because the scientist refused to wear makeup or any of his rich jewellery today. Even his favourite rings were left somewhere. But paradoxically being sauté only added to his ingrained charm and animal magnetism. No doubt he was one of most desirable men in habitable space, and, as Tommy Fisher was sometimes joking, the object of adoration of most women and a good part of men, regardless of their orientation.

Besides Artri had casually rolled-up sleeves, revealing on one of his forearms small patch of the band-aid.

The way he walked reminded the maidservant silent predator acknowledging his favourite prey and setting his goal on her.

The leash was far too short to let Vien kneel, so she only bowed her pretty head as low as brutal metal band of her heavy collar allowed.

The man came closer to the threesome in the hall's middle.

“Greg,” his tone was mocking “I didn’t order stuffing her mouth in advance with anything. I guess you should leave it to me and it happens I need no one’s help with the deed.”

“Sorry, sir,” irritating guard was not so cocksure now, “I had to misinterpret your commands, my lord. It won’t happen again.”

“Sure,” Artri smirked, apparently the little show of domination was exactly to his liking. “So what you’re waiting for? Take it off. And unleash her.”

“Of course, sir!” Greg immediately freed Vivianne’s mouth from outrageous thing chosen specifically to torment her more.

She had another problem now. With the excess of saliva. She couldn’t spit it all at the feet of the male but swallowing bitter fluid could make her gag on it. Artri mercifully acknowledged her little dilemma and came to his disgraced slave’s rescue.

“I know, it’s awfully bitter,” he said. “Come, here you can spit it and wash your mouth after that.”  
He led the stunned girl by the hand to the small fountain in the hall's middle and when she had been freed of her foul tasting load and rinsed her mouth throughly, Artri offered her his own silken handkerchief to dry the girl’s wet lips and chin.

The scene was so intimate, almost domestic. Lea was ready to burst into sobbing, thinking how perfect pair of lovers they could make without another interference of the third party. They were made for each other by the mother nature herself, both pretty, intelligent and temperamental. They surely deserved to be happy together with the bunch of equally clever kids surrounding them. But it was not for Lea to decide. Unfortunately.

“And you, what you’re waiting for?” Artri asked, turning to his servants. “You are dismissed. All of you. I’ll be taking the girl to my chambers now. Please don’t disturb until I let you. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” Came out collective answer. Lea voiced hers with a heavy heart.


	22. Dinner for two

Everybody fled, and they left Vien alone with her owner, whom she couldn’t call master anymore. The dress borrowed from Lea was a little too long and she had to keep its skirt in her slightly trembling fingers to avoid stepping on it accidentally. The girl was hungry and tired already of laying or sitting for hours on a hard surface of her poor excuse for a bed. And it was just the beginning.

As if hearing her thoughts the man spoke.  
“Come, sweetling, I have prepared dinner for us. Oh, and you can talk freely now.”

It stunned Vien. She had heard what Greg implied. What Artri himself told her. And now he was calling her sweetling and was inviting her, politely, for the meal? It reeked of shameless manipulation but she couldn’t admit it openly. So the girl only curtsied and responded with a hushed voice. “Thank you, sir.”

“Wow, you still look so innocent, not knowing what you’re capable of I could be easily mistaken,” came out the first jab. So the evening will be like walking on the thin ice. Fine.  
“If you say so, Mr. Kennert.”

Vien was determined to live, so she decided to do everything in her might to make it possible. And if it meant to be agreeable and obedient slave, she will be the epitome of it. Whatever the male wants he will get. There was no place for shame when her survival was threatened. And it was threatened. Her gut feeling was telling her so.

She hoped her answer won’t be received as impertinent but the male only nodded.  
Then he stepped closer and lifted her from the ground. “It will be faster that way,” he explained even if Vivianne wasn’t asking.

The man blocked the door behind them when in his chambers.   
“Ah, here we are, my pretty hostage,” he smiled putting her back on the ground.

After all the verbal and nonverbal threats she was subjected to so far Vien should not feel hunger now, but being without food for the third day, because obviously she didn’t touch foul smelling ingredient in the bowl, it was exactly opposite.  
Vien strongly suspected her dinner may be served on the floor to humiliate her even more but it was not so. Someone set the table for two like per usual when the master wanted the girl to dine with him.  
She craved to ask where is the trick within it, but even if she was allowed to talk, Vien preferred to wait. Last time it didn’t work, but without sufficient caution it always could be worse.

“Please, sit,” the man invited her with a friendly gesture. 

”I am hungry and I suppose you’re too.”

“You know I am, sir,” Vivianne whispered already cursing herself for it but he swallowed her words without the slightest shadow of discomfort.

“Yes,” the man smiled again. “You proved one more time to be very clever creature. Eating this would make you sick and even more hungry afterwards. Your partner in crime was not so cautious and had to endure the consequences.”

“You, you have him, sir?” Vien jumped up forgetting about what she has told herself before. “Ask him what he had done to me! He knows how his attempt was made and what for. He surely does. You must ask him!”

“Vien!” the man silenced her angrily. “One more insolence like this and you will be taken back to your cell immediately, so better behave yourself, girl!”

Young woman was still not used to that kind of “argumentation” so she sadly hung her head. But then again she couldn’t wonder if it wouldn’t be better after all to be in her prison without food than here with the food and him. She wanted to eat though as every healthy, young person would after two days of fasting.

“Sit, I said,” the scientist was not so nice now.

“Yes, ma… Of course, Mr Kennert,” she quickly amended herself. It wasn’t easy to get used to the new addressing regime. Hopefully, he hasn’t noticed her slip of the tongue.

But Artri did. He gave his slave the look full of contempt but came closer to pour mageenda juice for her.

“There will be trial soon and then you will talk,” he said after longer moment of silence. “Now, please let’s not spoil our dinner.”

“Okay,” she whispered cautiously reaching for the fruit and cheese salad.

 

 

After the meal Vien wanted only to curl up on something soft and sleep until tomorrow. She felt so exhausted. Miraculously he let her and Vivianne’s hopes raised high. Only to be knocked out not so long after. The man had returned quickly and was keeping something behind his back. And then Art made the move to show her mysterious thing he was holding.

It was the knife. Not huge or long but shiny and terribly sharp. Vien chocked on her own breath.

“Do you, like it?” Artri asked presenting her luxurious blade. “It’s made from the special blend of stergant. Cuts even the thickest human bones with wonderful ease. What do you think?”

“It’s pretty, and... and dangerous,” she managed, “so much like you, sir.”

“Ah, really, do you like it enough to embrace it?” he purred with a sick satisfaction.

“Sir, I… please?” she whimpered not knowing what to do.

“By the hilt! What did you expect?” The man looked offended. “Here, give me your hand. But be careful.” The male put dangerous thing in the palm of the slave’s hand.

“See,” he said, “how much I trust you? I have said once to our poor Rissa I trusted you more than myself. And it was true. I wanted so much to have at least one person to trust unconditionally, the one truly caring about me. Me as a person not a powerful individual able to make my lover influential and sharing that power, for whatever reason. What have you done to me, little Squirrel? It would be the mercy to put that blade now through my heart and spare me the misery I’m in. Would you like to help me with it after you have ruined everything I was working for?”

“Please, I don’t want to see you dying!” His pain looked so genuine Vivianne’s heart warmed up for him even in this dire situation, despite all she knew about her owner.

“Because they would punish you terribly for this? I suppose it’s the only reason, right?” He smiled bitterly.  
“You are a liar, baby. Such a skilled liar, wooing the person with fake honesty first to laugh at that person’s naivety afterwards. Did you enjoy cheating on me? How many times? Come, tell me!”

“I didn’t, Nathoo, I didn’t.” She said putting the blade aside. “I had feelings for you since Rissa, about which I was too afraid to tell you. I would never hurt you willingly now.”

He hasn’t scolded her for using his name, so maybe it was a positive sign.

“Kari told me you are a good man at heart, I didn’t believe her then but now I know…”

“You know nothing about me, little Squirrel. Only the things I have shown you. I didn’t want to damage you being fully myself. You seemed far too lovely and too delicate for this. But now I feel no inhibitions. I have given you the chance to repent but you insist on lying to my face? Such a shameless bitch you are!”

It was not what she expected to hear. The man was crazy, drunken on jealousy and self-pity.

“And suddenly you have feelings for me? Hate and contempt, I bet! Don’t deny me. I know what you’re thinking. I gave you the chance to repent, but you have been stubborn. So you will soon see, what you have unleashed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The knife motive is one of the very few links to the character, from whom my main antagonist/protagonist of the story evolved, Mowgli in Second Jungle Book. And don't worry, he won't be using that blade to hurt any good person.


	23. Taste you

Vien braced herself for violence. There was no point to argue with the male. Artri was convinced of her guilt and didn’t want to listen any arguments against it. It was jealousy speaking for sure, blind and deaf. He promised her trial, but he himself has already passed the judgment. He was true Makantaran. And this was the man who wanted her love? For what? The threat of violence wasn’t the worst though. Because really devastating was loosing something very important before it even had the chance to grow. The promise of real understanding. Given and taken back without a second thought.

In that moment Artri’s communicator rang. The scientist went to another room to talk but through the thin wall Vien could eavesdrop on him. Artri’s answers even if muffled were in most part easy to understand.

“Yes, Tommy, what is it? I have told you to not disturb until I’ll tell you. Surely you all can live for two days without me?”  
“I don’t care if they freak out or not, it’s not their business.”  
“Tell them to not worry. I don’t kill women… no, not even treacherous wenches with big mouths.”  
“Yes, she will live. You can tell them.”  
“Surely it will hurt but what is regeneration for after all?”

Hearing Artri’s answers Vien wanted to cry, not out of fear but of joy. Her friends were trying to help her. They won’t leave Vivianne all alone. That much had changed from her previous ordeals. Now she had persons, who cared about her this side of Great Divide, and genuinely. Even if they won’t be able to change her fate considerably the thought alone was immensely comforting.

Her nemesis soon returned. Seeing the remains of bliss on the slave’s face the man sneered. “What is it that makes you so happy, Squirrel?” He asked measuring her with a contemptuous stare. Despite friendly manner of his last talk he was outwardly hostile to her. It didn’t bode well.

“Well,” he said at last, “you don’t need to answer me. And I shouldn’t care about what you have to say. It’s what you’re able to do that matters. So, my little naughty Squirrel, show me why I should keep you alive.“

 

After literal hours of service Vien only wanted to sleep. She didn’t know what made him that insatiable today. Luckily her owner allowed her to make short breaks for food and drink even if Artri himself seemed to not need any additional sustenance at all. It was so odd. Was it what anger made him like? Vien could not tell. She could only lay down on her back while taking it and didn’t know when so much desired sleep finally overcame her.

When Vien woke up the next day, covered in dried sweat and various other substances every bone and tissue in her throughly used body ached. She stretched out herself in the sheets and opened her eyes to check what time is it. But what she saw instead made her scream.

Artri Nathoo was sitting on the bed next to her, the perfect picture of fallen green-eyed angel, holding on his knees one of the neurowhips of his. It was the simple black model, with no additional adornments. The model to be used.

“Hi, sweetie,” he said with syrupy voice. “I guess you thought we are even, hm? Unfortunately for you, it is not so. Not at all, Squirrel. Last night was nothing more than a little warm-up, small hors d’ouevre before today’s feast. My inhibitors have worn off completely at last and I’m ready to take what’s rightfully mine. Now, kiss it!”


	24. No lesser friend

Lea could not bear it anymore. The loud cries of her mistress could be heard far and wide, for everyone in the household to know, how unfaithful slave suffers in the hands of her wielder. Sometimes she was begging, sometimes screaming. Leandra would go there to plead with the master to spare her little friend. They could punish her afterwards for interfering, but the woman didn’t care. Unfortunately, the doors to master’s apartments were locked and nobody could help the damned creature. She had to go through her ordeal alone.

Silence which fell afterwards was even more foreboding than previous blood curdling noises. Soon the doors to Artri’s rooms opened and the scientist himself appeared at the threshold, carrying in his arms seemingly lifeless body of his slave, wrapped in the white sheet.

“It’s okay, Lea,” he said. “Our baby will live, she’s just temporarily unconscious. Wash her and tend to her injuries. I have to leave soon so I can’t help, but you can call Thad, and, if need be, also the doctor.”

When Lea came closer, she could notice Vivianne was breathing evenly.  
“Of course, Mr Kennert. If you would be that kind to put her in my room. It would be most convenient.” Leandra said, not showing any of the raging emotions she inwardly experienced.

Artri did what she asked him to do without the word. After depositing unconscious woman on Leandra’s bed he kissed the slave’s forehead before straightening himself.  
“I have to get changed,” he said matter-of-factly, “so I leave her in your hands. You know what to do.”  
“Yes, Mr Kennert, you can trust me with the job.” The servant nodded.

When left alone with the girl Lea uncovered her naked body. It didn’t look that bad she was afraid it could. He had to use low-pressure settings of the neuro than, making impulses more painful but less damaging for tissues being in contact with the tool. How clever of him!  
Most probably the doctor wouldn’t be necessary.

When the servant had almost finished washing Vivianne’s body young woman stirred at last and opened her, now bloodshot, blue eyes.  
“Give me... something to drink,” she croaked.  
“Of course, my sweet lady,” Lea tried to smile comfortingly but had tears in her eyes.

After all the wounds, bites and blisters were dressed and tended to with healing gel Lea put her young friend into one of her own nightgowns. She didn’t want former mistress of the house to lay naked and poor thing had nothing to wear beside that awful shirt.

Leandra felt terribly guilty. She should stop Vivianne from going out alone that evening. What kind of useless servant she was, not expecting trouble coming? All signs were there, and she ignored them.

And now this poor child must suffer when it could be easily avoided. Vivianne was so naïve, so trusting and inexperienced she never should go out without supervision. It was also Mr. Kennert’s fault. He shouldn’t listen to the girl but insist on the escort in whatever circumstances. It was unjust to punish only Vien when he was equally to blame.

But of course she can’t tell him that.  
Somehow Lea did not believe in her former mistress’s heavy guilt. Her only sin had to be plain naivety, the naivety that man used to compromise her. Why their sophisticated and otherwise considerate master couldn’t see it? Leandra knew why. He was the man, and they were possessive and jealous especially with their property.

Vivianne interrupted her musings. The girl, silent so far, opened her eyes again and spoke at last. “Thank you Lee. And let me apologize for the inconvenience. Surely you must think I’m good for nothing treacherous whore.” And then she laughed, the laugh of the lunatic.

“Of course not!” The woman answered, horrified. “I’m not Greg or Ted. Don’t mistake me for the one like them. I feel for you, like you were my sister! But why did you lie that evening? I could act more quickly, knowing you may be in danger.”

“I… it’s hard to explain. But I’m sorry, I shouldn’t.” Vivianne admitted with something like shame. “And now,” she added, “I thought you would condemn me, just like my master.”

“I would never do it,” Lea was close to tears again. “Whatever you have done you have done for good reason, I could swear. Maybe you’re fool my lady but honourable fool. And I’m your friend. No lesser than those you prefer over me!”

“Oh, Lee, I’m so sorry,” Vivianne exclaimed and hugged her former servant before dissolving into sobbing and crying.


	25. The aftermath of violence

“What have you done to my friend?” These were the first Sally’s words when Artri entered the room.  
“Nothing she didn’t deserve,” Kennert answered, looking at her with irony and something infinitely more sinister. “And, besides, it’s not and never will be your business, Sara.” Artri was the only one addressing her using mostly her official name. Especially when at work.  
“What have you done to her?!” Golden haired physicist was not that easy to ignore. “Answer me, you harebrained deviant!”

“It’s hardly the way you should welcome your researching coordinator,” the black-maned said with faked calmness. Being honest, the man didn’t feel as good as he supposed to feel after indulging himself with his darkest needs. It was strange and unprecedented. His inhibitors were on zero level and yet, inexplicably, Artri kept the considerable part of his usual self-control. The fact his victim eventually fainted was more the result of prolonged stress and exhaustion than his last actions. It was the furthest he ever went with his young slave so far and it was no wonder she panicked. From the beginning he tried to avoid punishing her personally. And it wasn’t out of snobbism, he wasn’t his own father, Artri just didn’t want to be tempted to do more than was safe at the moment. And now when he was determined to not hold it back at all, he did just that. What has that little witch done to him?

“Don’t hide behind your job title, Kennert. I want to see Vien and check personally if she’s all right.” Sara insisted.

“Darling, you don’t need to. My filly is under good care. I assure you. She’s only under temporary house arrest until her guilt will be proven or dismissed.”

“Under good care? You mean your outrageous hulks of the guardsmen? Hardly anyone would think them suitable company for the girl like Vivianne.” Sally snorted.

“No, Sara, I have left Viv with Lea. The best nurse one can imagine. So you need not worry.”

“Ah, Leandra, another of your creatures!”

“Say nothing against her. She’s great servant and throughly loyal friend.”

“Maybe to you,” Sally snorted again unconvinced.

“To me as well,” Artri admitted. “But not only. Well, when you can’t believe in what I say, you can call them. Here!”  
Artri lent Sara his communicator. “You can talk with Lea, and Vivianne as well if she isn’t sleeping at the moment.”

Sally went to another room to talk without casual listeners. When the woman returned, she seemed slightly less furious.  
“I’ll pardon you for now, but we’ll be watching your actions, coordinator!” she warned him. But it was the futile gesture. And they both knew it.

Artri was determined to finish his business in the Centre as quickly as he could to check on the girl again. Nobody beside Sara was talking about his disgraced lover. It was a relief of sorts.

 

After returning to Cycads Valley Artri planned to visit the girls first but to his surprise was welcomed by Varian Kennert himself and therefore had to postpone his initial plans.

“What are you doing here today, Vari?” the physicist did not neglect to voice his displeasure. “I haven’t got the time to coddle you. Soon the reports will be ready and I have to check them out immediately.“

“I came to support you,” Vari seemed mildly annoyed by the cold shoulder given him by his beloved son.

“Our appointment was for tomorrow,” Artri reminded him. “And I can manage by myself, thank you very much!”

“I won’t be disturbing you until you’ll have the time for me.” Varian promised. “Maybe at the supper? Is this acceptable for universe famous scientist?” Artri’s annoying father tried to be nice. At least he wasn’t throwing at him texts of told you so kind and it should be appreciated.

“I have your word then,” Artri said and turned away, not paying attention to older Kennert anymore. He had a little of time still to see his slave. The physicist honestly hoped reports will be favourable for her. If not, they must search further until they’ll find something, anything.

“Is she sleeping?” Artri asked Leandra. “No, sir, she’s waiting for you. I have informed her about your intention to come.”  
“It’s very nice of you, Lea” the physicist wanted to bypass her but the servant dared to stop him for the while. “But, sir, please don’t be too harsh for her, please.”  
“I won’t,” Artri tapped her on the shoulder. “And I’ll let her stay with you until the trial.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Kennert.” Lea couldn’t hide relief she felt at the moment. It was a second thing she wanted to ask for. Maybe there was still hope for her former mistress.

When he entered Leandra’s small bedroom Vien wasn’t sleeping. She was half sitting with pillows supporting her, dressed in one of spare Leandra’s nightgowns. Young woman was pale but fully conscious.  
“Were you contented with my services, sir?” Artri didn’t expect her to talk first. Her voice was hoarse but relatively firm. “You haven’t told me.”

“Are you trying to imply you accept it? What I have done to you?”

“It’s your right, isn’t it? Lea told me it could be much worse and I believe her.”

“I’m happy you act more reasonably. Maybe you needed that shock to appreciate my previous indulgence. Now you know you can’t take it for granted. You must work for this.”

“Yes, ma… yes, Mr. Kennert, I thank you for the lesson.” Vien whispered. Artri pretended he does not notice tears in her eyes. She tried to blink them out furiously but to no avail.


	26. The trial. part 1

“You will make your father my accuser?? Please, don’t do this, sweet sir. He hates me and he wants me dead.” Vien could not hide the horror in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, it would be the family court,” Artri smiled after hearing the way she addressed him. “Nothing official. But because he’s nominally the head of the family I admitted you to, I had to grant him his little wish. And calm down, I will be there the whole time. I won’t leave you for the second with him. Nobody will hurt you during the trial.”

“Nobody, but you?”

“Exactly, nobody without my explicit permission,” he nodded gathering trembling slave closer to him. Now she was afraid. And wonderfully pliant. How much Artri would sacrifice to have her like that all the time. But not out of fear. There were many women who would accept suffering to a far greater extent than inflicted on her, just to be that close to him, even for a short time, even for the aftercare alone, performed by him personally. Unfortunately Vivianne wasn’t one of such females. But here and now he could try to imagine she is, so Artri decided to use the advantage the fate gave him for as long as he had it.

During the hearing Artri was sitting calmly, watching her struggles with an almost perfect indifference. She should probably be grateful the venerable lord of her’s wasn’t outwardly hostile. But still his impenetrable green stare made Vien nervous. All things considered it was this beautiful and evil creature, who was most sympathetic to her in the whole room, with Varian, being Argossynian’s sworn enemy, for many reasons, and guards, ready to strike young slave with pleasure if only they would receive such an order from her master.

Vien thought they will ask her about last events but it wasn’t what Varian planned for hated Argossynian whore.

“When you ran for the first time with my son’s treacherous employee were you pregnant with him?” Varian asked, coming closer to Vivianne.

“Do you mean with your son, Mr. Kennert? But sir, you know this already!”

“Answer me, Argossynian bitch!” Vari spat venomously.

“Yes. Yes, Mr. Kennert.”

“You wanted me to be precise, because it would be possible the child in your unworthy womb would not be necessary his?”

“No, sir. It would be impossible.”

“Because?”

Vien wanted to tell him, because human females aren’t able to conceive without the input of a second person, but she couldn’t risk to be rude to him.

“Because after my training ended I had no one else in me, beside my master. And even during my training they were using condoms all the time. And before that I was not pregnant.”

Somehow she managed to not blush but stated it firmly. Their world was crazy. She would never imagine adult, mentally healthy men could behave the way they did. How come her owner had audacity to call himself liberal?

Maybe he is with general views but as the owner Artri was as strict and terrible as any Riadisan for whom his slave is only a means to an end, not a separate entity demanding a certain amount of respect and appreciation for being herself, not man’s playground.

“But you already knew about your condition when escaped with Caroll?”

“Yes, sir, that I did.” Answered Vivianne honestly. She didn’t plan to tell them her pregnancy was the main reason for the escape. They needn’t to know that, any of them, monsters, father and grandfather of her poor child.

“So you did it because you wanted your pregnancy terminated?”

“No, sir. It was not so.”

“Why should we believe you, Argossynian whore?”

“Because it’s true?” This time her rebellious temper prevailed, and the girl responded in almost offensive way. Varian gave the sharp look in the direction of the guardsmen flanking her. If he would be in charge Vien would suffer immediately for her straightforwardness. But guards, before taking any action against helpless slave, turned obediently to their true superior. Artri shook his head for “no”. Small comfort it was but comfort nevertheless.  
Varian was frantic but his rage was impotent.

“So, okay you didn’t plan to kill my grandson in your womb. But when you were free maybe you tried to get rid of him after all?”

“I did not, sir!” Vivianne answered. “I would never intentionally hurt my child.”

“Even if it was the child of your enemy?”

This time Artri spoke. “Leave her be, Varian, it was natural miscarriage. The doctors were sure of that.”

“Oh, okay,” Vari relented, visibly unhappy with the outcome, but unable to contest it.

“You cannot deny though, the whole escapade may be crucial for the child’s chances of survival? First, the stress and second, lack of professional medical support when sudden complications arose.”

“It could be, sir. That’s possible,” Vivianne admitted. She still remembered her agony and suffocating fear when it became obvious what was happening. These were painful memories. Varian had no right to reopen fresh wounds just for the sport of forging his triumph over Vivianne.

“You had willingly kidnapped the child you were carrying, had stolen him from his rightful father and endangered his life. And still have audacity to deem yourself the victim? You’re not the victim but a murderous witch, cruel, unfeeling woman.”

Vien said nothing. Artri didn’t defend her this time. He also sometimes called her cruel, he implied she was torturing him with her indifference. No way she could defend her rights before them. They both were crazy. But she has to survive this. Survive this evening and then the punishment prepared for her. And then what? Hoping she will return to Artri’s good graces, bearing to the monster his monstrous offspring? No. She has to survive to find the way to escape one day. And repay them for her sufferings. But how? It was only childish dream. Most probably they will torture her for the rest of Vien‘s life and killed after she won’t be useful anymore. Like Rissa was destined to end. But Riss didn’t meet that fate. Thanks to Artri. It was so humiliating to count on her worst enemy’s mercy as her only means of immediate survival.

“I’m talking to you, Argossynian whore!” Varian’s angry voice interrupted her thoughts flow.

“Yes, Mr. Kennert?” she blinked.

“Vari, please stop calling her that,” Artri interfered, “such a thing can slip once or twice, when you are nervous, but not constantly.”

“I’m sorry, Artie, I’ll try to behave from now on,” Varian agreed surprisingly quickly. “But it’s her fault, I’m talking to her, and she is not listening.”

“Poor thing hasn’t fully recovered yet from her service two days ago. Give us the break, okay?” Artri suggested. 

Even more surprisingly Vari complied without the fuss stepping out and taking the guardsmen with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Varian is using typical anti-abortion language. Of course he has no idea what he's talking about. Just like his real life counterparts.


	27. The trial. part 2. Distraction

The physicist came to her. “Hold on, kid,” he said, “it won’t take long. He should not harass you with that old story but Varian is Varian and it can’t be helped.”

Artri untied her hands and lifted Vien from uncomfortable metal stool. Then he walked her, slowly, with a warm hand on her buttocks toward the plastochair where he sat, positioning slave’s body across his lap. He sounded like the trial wasn’t his decision. Like they were the couple and allies against Varian’s accusations. Vien wasn’t that naïve to believe him, Artri being spiritus movens of everything taking place around his slave, and yet she needed comfort and that kind of temporary distraction only that man could give her at the moment.

His hands were immediately on her belly and among her legs. They had no time for more elaborate foreplay but even this very basic stimulation was enough to make the girl ready in no time, soft, begging sounds emitted by her were the best proof of that.

“Stand up, baby,” Artri ordered relishing in his undivided dominance over whimpering creature, dependent on him in every sense of this word.  
“The best would be to bend you over the table. We can’t exactly go and look for the bed so it has to suffice. For now.”

Was it the promise in his voice? Does she have the chance to avoid further punishment after all? Vien didn’t dare to hope, but the man needed her.

He muffled slave’s needy moans with his hand on her mouth.  
Vivianne herself could not understand why she’s able to be that receptive and ready but it was an undisputable fact.

“And now, do you feel better?” He asked helping her to straighten up.

“Yes, Mr. Kennert. I think I do.”

“Do you want something to drink?”

“If you would be so kind, sir.”

“Let’s clean you up before,” the man offered. “There.” He led the slave to adjacent washroom. Waited until the woman rinsed herself and dried her body gently with a warm towel while smiling to her. Hopefully she hasn’t lost his support yet.

But the respite was only temporary and soon she was positioned on the stool again waiting for the next part of the judgment.

When Vari and guards returned, it seemed to her, Artri and his father exchanged knowing glances and Varian nodded. It was barely noticeable gesture but Vivianne was sure she saw it. Something was not right. Something was wrong and Vivianne didn’t know what it could mean. She had no time to think about it though any longer because older Kennert immediately resumed his inquiry.

“So, where have we ended?” He asked her like a schoolteacher checking his pupil.

“You have implied Mr. Kennert, I had kidnapped my own baby,” she said looking straight at him, emboldened to some extent by the last act she shared with that man’s son.

“You hear this, Artri?” Varian sighed theatrically. “May you grant me permission to punish the whore for the insult?”

“No, you can’t do this, father. And besides not so long ago I have asked you to not use such language. Apparently you have memory problems.”

“I’m sorry, but…”

“I have promised my slave she won’t be beaten during the trial.” Artri said.

“But after?”

“We weren’t talking about after yet, so It depends on the final results.” Artri smiled cruelly. Such an answer had to be exactly to Varian’s liking.


	28. The trial. part 3

“Coming back to the subject of our today’s gathering,” Varian didn’t hide his annoyance. “Do you know perhaps what is the price for the crime you had committed, losing your burden prematurely, because of your own doings and misguided decisions?”

“Customs may vary in various places,” Vien responded. “I cannot know them all. I never aspired to become the lawyer. Where I lived no mentally healthy individual would blame an expectant mother for the things independent of her free will. But I’ve heard primitive societies may still adhere to some such outdated theories.”

Artri laughed openly after her speech.  
“See, Vari,” he said to his father, “what a cocky little beast she is. No other woman would dare to answer you like that!”

“And you tolerate this?” Artri was full of disgust.

“Sometimes, yes,” the scientist shrugged. “When I find it amusing enough. Okay, Vari, continue. Maybe just tell her.”

“It’s classified as murder so it’s paid with death penalty. So, yes if it would be me, you would be long dead by now. What was your punishment instead?”

Vien was silent. No way she will confess before Varian what happened to her after recapturing. He had no right to ask.

“You don’t want to talk so I’ll tell you. There was no punishment at all. You came unscathed from the deed because of unusual leniency of your noble and forgiving master.”

“What??” It was the accusation she couldn’t swallow meekly. “As soon as I barely recovered he forced himself on me, and multiple times. And ordered his men to rape me! On my friend’s grave no less, that monster!”

“Don’t be silly. The property cannot be raped when her temporary users have full permission of the proprietor.”

This time it was Vien who wanted to laugh. Varian sounded like incurable lunatic. And Artri was saying nothing. Surely he could not believe in such nonsense. Being the successful scientist he should be a reasonable human being. Like if hearing her panicked thoughts the physicist intervened at last.  
“These are personal views of my father. Vari has every right to express them but it doesn’t mean I share his convictions,” He said matter-of-factly.

“Thank you, Mr. Kennert,” Vien was grateful for his support this time.

“Now, Vari, spare us your unnecessary preaching and go on, go on. We would like to finish it today.” Artri urged.

“Resuming what I said, you were not only spared the consequences of your foul actions but were kept in conditions worthy of the queen. And yet it wasn’t enough for such a spoiled creature. My son was not enough. You found yourself the lover on a side. Or lovers, we can’t be sure about the number. Do you admit it, Vivianne Tray Kennert?”

“I did no such thing,” Vien frowned. “I can explain how it all happened, as far as I can remember.”

Varian made the move like he wanted to silence her but Artri was faster.

“Let her talk, father,” he said, nodding towards Vivianne. “I have promised her she’ll have the occasion to present her point of view. Now you can, Squirrel. Go on, we’re listening.”

Despite superficial gentleness there was something in his demeanour that seemed not entirely right but Vien was silenced too many times to lose maybe the last occasion to speak for herself.

So Vivianne described everything she experienced that fatal night. How she was deceived, knocked out unconscious and used terribly. Now she felt relieved to the certain extent. Until Artri himself asked her. “Why are you lying, Vien?”

“I have just explained. I didn’t want Lea to stop me…”

“I’m not talking about Lea’s case, Squirrel,” he said, “why are you lying now?”

“What do you mean, sir? I would never…”

“Do you think you can fool me? Varian, tell her.”

“Well,” the older Kennert smiled viciously, “there was no evidence, not even a trace of any kind of violence towards your person. They scanned your whole body in situ and found nothing. My son has received yesterday laboratory reports of your blood tests. They weren’t able to detect even the single molecule of psychotropic substances, not even anything resembling their metabolites. It seems you were with that man out of your free will. Literally nothing says it could be otherwise.”

“Why should I endanger my position in such risky, stupid way?” Vien could not stand this nonsense anymore.

“Because of your enormous sexual appetites?” Varian smirked content of himself. “Woman who can manage arousal during the short break during her own trial is the noteworthy case of those.”

“The what?” Vien could not fully comprehend what just happened. So they knew. Maybe they were even watching. It was sick. They were all sick.

“Confess your guilt and ask for forgiveness! Our patience for your antics is wearing thin!” Artri warned her.

“My only guilt was carelessness. Nothing more!”

“Lovely theory. What a pity it has to crumble under the weight of ugly facts.” Artri wasn’t indifferent anymore.

“You have not only committed adultery but also did not conceive our next child. It annulled our temporary, now former, agreement.” Artri spoke with cold determination. “It may be partly the aftermath of your first miscarriage. You are no longer useful and would be given to my guests to repay your debt as initially planned. This is my judgement on the unfaithful slave.”

The blood stopped to flow through Vivianne’s veins.

“It cannot be,” she cried with hot tears in her eyes. Vien felt so terribly betrayed after all the encouragement he was giving her so far. And it proved to be only cruel manipulation to knock her out, even more severely. “You’ve said it was your fault, master!”

It was like calling him impotent in the presence of all other males. Extremely risky.

“You’re no longer my mistress, you trash,” he spat “so don’t you dare to call me that. I have knocked down my fertility level to stifle aggressive tendencies, to not harm you unintentionally. Yes, I made this even if it was unhealthy. And it surprised my doctor I’m risking my health for the girl who hates me. But the fault is yours too, your treacherous body not keeping what was given. And for all my leniency and care you repaid me with most outrageous treason. Out with that bitch. To the cell.”

Vien lost all her energy to fight. Such monstrous injustice, sick triumph on Varian’s handsome face, ultimate betrayal of the man she once almost trusted, the man who could be a wonderful friend and valuable ally of any other woman but not her, it was too much. The Argossynian sagged in the hold of her caretakers not able to struggle anymore.


	29. After the judgment

The cell they placed her was not the same as the last time. It was windowless too but had an actual bed, narrow and hard but bed nevertheless. There were the doors, now closed, to another, adjacent room where she was to serve her guests. Another doors led to the washroom containing also the storage of various toys and instruments of punishment and the chair for medical examinations. They destined it to be her whole world for the next months until it will pay her debt in full. But how come it was all ready before that so-called trial, just waiting for her with the whole equipment. Apparently Artri knew what he wanted to do with the slave even before they started. All of it was a farce. Just like she suspected.

When Vien was adjusting herself to her grim perspectives Artri was eating an early supper with his father. Varian had decency enough to not show his delight after the outcome of the hearing. So they both were silent for the long time. Until the physicist spoke.  
“I was hoping, to the last minute, they’ll find something indicating the presence of certain meds, but her bloodstream was entirely clear of them or their metabolites. I have urged them to check even most exotic and unusual kinds of psychotropic substances but to no avail.”

“Believe me Artie, I know how painful it can be,” Vari said. “You have trusted that woman against all odds and she proved to be unworthy of your interest. I never imagined I could find you in similarly sore situation as mine was once. At least I had you for my troubles while you are left with nothing.”

“Worse than nothing. Do you think I’m weaker than you, not being able to get rid of the treacherous creature once and for all?”

“I would not call it the weakness. It’s just… you still care about her to a certain extent, don’t you, Artri?” Varian’s concern seemed genuine.

“I wish I could not, but yes,” Artri admitted with shame.

“Well, in that case you can still keep her after the punishment, but as a lowest slave, with none of the powers you let her to have over you.”

“Really? Is this your genuine advise? I was sure you wish her painful death?”

“It doesn’t matter what I wish. First, I want to see you happy, and if it can be achieved only by keeping that little whore alive so be it. But you must show the slave her proper place. At your feet, not on the pedestal. You had put her there and look how it ended. And, besides, you hurt that poor creature showing her unrealistic picture of our world. She would not survive two weeks behaving like that with another man. You should not stop us disciplining the girl after her first transgression.”

“I could not risk any serious disfigurement before her service begins,” Artri said.

“Let’s say I believe you,” Vari smiled knowingly and then added.  
“I never saw you holding back that much as with her. You used to have your way with people since you had learned to talk. Awfully bossy already when three. And now you allowed yourself to be ruled by such a child.”

“Well, it seems I will be on the rehab for the time being.” Artri noticed sourly. “At least I can still torment the other culprit as the means of distraction.”

“You haven’t killed him yet?” Varian sounded surprised.

“I was tempted, it’s true,” Artri confessed. “But it seems he hadn’t told me everything I should know.”

“Like what?”

“I could swear it wasn’t exactly what it looks like.”

“You still hope the girl is not guilty?”

“She is. This way or that. I just can’t believe he was risking the affair with my property only for the sake of having her in his bed. She might tell him she had the permission. But I can hardly imagine any man in a similar position not checking if it’s true before accepting the offer. Something doesn’t fit there.”

“And what would be the other motif?”

“Compromising me. And her. Garmin swears he tells the truth. But it looks like he wanted Vien to be discovered like that. Maybe it sounds paranoid, but such an outcome would be useful for my enemies. He firmly denied any ties with other persons so far but I don’t believe him.”

“And what do you plan to do?”

“To ask the boy. Again and again. Until he breaks. And only then I will kill him.”


	30. Friends and lovers

“You have lied!” Sally was livid. “You’ve said Vien is under house arrest and in good care. Then why we hear most outrageous gossip about her being a body for hire? I’ve heard men planning to jump the occasion and use her. Is this true?”

“Calm down, please. She’s in a good care, even if proved guilty the treasonous actions against her owner’s and former master’s rights.”

“You have degraded her?” Sara was shocked. “How come?”

“I’m sorry, Sara, I had to. But it doesn’t mean I have stopped protecting her. Even if not mistress she’s still my rightful slave and stays under my protection till death, mine or hers.”

“But these men... is it true?”

“Well, I had to punish her somehow. It’s a much better way than many others I could choose from.”

“You cannot!”

“I can. Disgrace was public so the response must be part of the show too. But don’t worry, she will be cared for, fed, cleaned and medically supported to fulfil successfully her new duties.”

“New duties?” The woman snorted. “Is that how selling your helpless slave is now called?”

“It’s temporary.” Artri sighed. “Believe me, I’d love to forgive and forget but I can’t. For the sake of…”

“Yes, for the sake of the holy duo, status and worldly position of the most famous physicist since you know who, you’re ready to sacrifice the girl who has done nothing wrong to anyone ever. Damn you to hell you unfeeling bastard. I quit working with you from now on! You know where you can put your precious team!”

“As you wish, Sally, I won’t be keeping you against your will.” Artri responded. He didn’t sound angry but sad and resigned. “But if you’ll want to return the doors are always opened.”

It was the end of their conversation. After accepting Sally’s resignation Artri went to take care about another important business. The physicist needed next mistress and fast, to show the world he doesn’t give a damn about his disgraced one. It was a very unpleasant duty to fulfil, but he had to.

The woman they have recommended to the scientist was beautiful and very much so. Dark-haired and dark-eyed. Exact opposite of his beloved.

“What’s your name?” He asked out of politeness.

“Francesca. Francesca Vallis, sir.” The girl answered. “They said you want me for the night, my lord.”

“They were wrong, Frances. I need you for my mistress. I have to had one to stop all the talking. Do you volunteer?”

“Why are you even asking my lord, I’m yours for the taking.”

“I guess, poor kid, you don’t know what you agree to. I offer you loveless relationship, bare duties with no feelings from my side. Are you sure you want this?”

“I know you have been hurt and deeply. Let me take care of you and you will see some women can be worthy your choice.”  
The girl kneeled before him, kissing reverently Artri’s gloved hand. Her lips were tempting and eyes shining but all he felt at the moment was emptiness deep as the black hole his heart was stuck in.

 

* * *

 

He could not bear this anymore. Artri felt like dying. He has taken Frances to his household, keeping her close in public but trying to avoid the girl at all costs while at home. Artri fucked her dutifully a few times a week, but it was purely physical act so even with an attractive brunette in his bed the man craved for different lover.

Two weeks without Vivianne tasted like two years at least. She had visitors confirmed for the whole month and another were storming and arguing why they are worthy to get the pass. It was crazy. Kennert had to lengthen the hours of her work but it wasn’t enough. Each subsequent guest had the right to only one kind of act not to peruse her too much.

His boss extremely surprised the man guarding former first lady appearing out of nowhere without previous announcement.  
“Hi, boss,” the guardsman said hiding well his bafflement. “The whore has her first visitors in twenty minutes’ time.”

“Visitors?” The scientist repeated stunned.

“Yea, she will receive two of them simultaneously. You’ve agreed.”

“Really? Can’t remember. Nevermind, cancel this.”

“Pardon?”

“You’ve heard me. Cancel. And the rest appointed for today.“

“But, boss. They will be furious. And you will lose a lot of money.”

“I’m paying for this. Two times what was contracted. Subtract that sum from her debt.”

“Okay, if you so wish.”  
The man looked at his employer. Artri was standing, looking at him back.

“The boss?” The man asked hesitantly.

“A condom. Maybe two. I can’t exactly touch her cunt without protection.”

“Ah, yes the condom.”

Still stunned, man reached to the drawer, to give his boss what he demanded. Artri put them into the pocket and entered.


	31. The visit

Vien was lying on the bed in the other room already, naked under a thin blanket. She was freshly bathed and ready for her guests. The guard told her about double dare waiting for her at the beginning so it surprised the girl to see only one man. Then the young woman realised who that man was. She could hide her fear and loathing applying her Argossyne learned techniques of detachment. They were the same she used after Jon’s death.

“What is it, kid, don’t you say hello to your master?” His first words were mercilessly teasing.  
“You have forbidden me to call you that, Mr. Kennert.” Vivianne answered.  
“And you’re far too clever for your own good.” The man came closer and pulled away the blanket.

There was an unpleasant surprise waiting for him under the cover. His slave’s left hand was awfully swollen, and the girl was keeping it close to her body.

“What happened?” He asked not showing the anger he felt immediately after seeing her in this state.

“One of those men did this,” she said.

“Which one?”

“I don’t know. They are not introducing themselves. They only tell me what they want but some don’t even do that. They just take.” Vien responded, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I see,” Artri said for the sake of saying anything, vowing himself to torture the bastard who put Vien in such situation even more severely. How convenient, he didn’t kill him yet.

“Didn’t you report this to your caretakers? I suppose the doctor should examine you every day after the service. What did he said?” Artri inquired furthermore.

“The doc told me if the injury is not of my useful parts it needs not to be cured just yet.” Vivianne said reaching with the other hand for the blanket, eying him discreetly, most probably for the signs of anger or displeasure.

“Not just yet? But when? After the gangrene starts?” The man sneered.

“I don’t know, sir. He didn’t tell me.” The answer delivered in a perfectly calm tone sounded hundred times more accusatory than loudest protests or angry complaints.

It was unacceptable to use his disgraced beloved in such a way without his acceptance. Whoever did this should be banned from her surroundings for ever.  
It was decidedly too much for his delicate baby. For treating her like that should be consequences.

“We’ll get rid of it immediately” he whispered, nearly ashamed of his mindless cruelty and lack of proper management. “I’m sorry, I should visit you more frequently to check on you. I’ll promise to improve the whole system not to endanger your health more than it’s unavoidable.”

“Thank you, Mr Kennert,” She nodded curling herself up under successfully retrieved cover, looking helpless and infinitely sad. The girl needed someone around to care about her and Artri knew one such person perfect for the job. Current medic, indisputably, was an idiot. How come Artri didn’t notice.

“Hold on, kid,” he said. “I must leave you now to arrange proper medical help for you.”

“Thank you Mr. Kennert, you’re really good to me.” The attempt at flattery sounded rather poorly. “May I stay here until your return? This bed is more comfortable than the one I must sleep in.”

“Of course, Viv, you surely deserve a little comfort while injured,” he agreed fighting with the urge to embrace her.

It surprised the guard when he saw Kennert so soon out of the slave’s rooms.  
“Are you done, boss?” He asked hesitantly.

“No, I’m not, Trev, I must see to an urgent matter now but I’ll return soon. You may cancel tomorrow’s appointments too. And next time please report any serious injuries of my slave.”

“Of course, Mr Kennert,” answered the man, “any serious injury, as you wish, sir.”


	32. Perry

Vien felt a little less miserable now. Hopefully she won’t be receiving guests tonight to which she was already resigned to before her former master arrived. It would be the best thing she could expect for the evening. Her hand was damaged two days ago, and they forced her to work with it yesterday full tilt. Unfortunately, men didn’t pay much attention to what become to their prey, so it was painful and unpleasant. Vivianne was sure her owner knew about everything but luckily it was not so. He seemed to be angry at the one who hurt her.

So Artri still cared about his former mistress at least a little bit. Of course he was evil, manipulative and cruel but despite his last terrible betrayal there was no other who could save her. It was surprisingly painful to see him after the news about his new mistress arrived.

One of Vivianne’s caretakers informed her with unconcealed satisfaction about another woman at her owner’s side as soon as he publicly announced it. He didn’t forget to mention the new girl’s breathtaking beauty. “At last,” he said looking intently at Vivianne, “Mr Kennert has the partner nearly matching his own appearance. You should be happy for him.”

It was predictable something like that may happen, but the speed with which the scientist took care of filling the empty place, still warm after her disappearance, surprised Vien unpleasantly. Maybe Artri didn’t love her in a conventional sense of the word but the man was deeply infatuated, obsessed even and suddenly he waited only two days after putting her to prison, to choose another? Vien was supposed to despise him for every cruelty he was guilty of and yet it hurt more than she could ever imagine. It should not but it did.

Soon Artri was back with some elderly man, supposedly the doctor, he has promised to bring.

“Hi, darling,” the man said looking at her with sympathy. “I’m to take care about your health from now on. My name is Percy Salter.”

“Good evening Mr. Salter,” the girl answered politely. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“There’s no need of misters and sirs, just call me Perry. We will meet almost every day so formalities aren’t necessary.”

With another it would seem odd but with Mr. Salter she felt instantly at ease.  
“Thank you, Perry,” she smiled with reserved yet hopeful smile. “I’m Vivianne Tray. They call me Vien, usually. But my favourite nick is Iven, my older sister used to call me that.”

“Oh, you have the sister,” Salter smiled to her too.

“Yes, she’s quite a fat fish on Argossyne from where I came.” Vien stated proudly.

“Does your sibling know what happened to you, does she know if you are still alive?”

“I... how come?” Vien stuttered, “I haven’t got the means exactly to contact her while kept hostage.”

“You never asked your master?”

“Mister Kennert is not my master, he just owns me!” It came out like a groan, unintentionally and now she looked at that man, a bit terrified.

“It’s okay,” Artri said with a soothing voice, “we will discuss all this later. Now come, it’s time to take care of your hand.”  
He helped Vivianne to get up and dressed her in the dressing gown he had with him. It was the strange feeling to have him that close again with a familiar scent of sweet flags and limes. Not that long ago it meant relative safety but now it was just a mystery, the great unknown.

She was barefoot, so the physicist lifted her to carry the slave where they had to go now.

“Where are you taking me, mister?” She felt bold enough to ask.

“To the infirmary, we need to use the equipment which is not available here. It would be simpler and faster that way. I don’t want to torment you any longer,” Artri explained. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, very.” Vien was genuinely grateful for helping her the way he did. Like it was perfectly normal. Like they were still an item. And maybe they were.


	33. At infirmary

Soon the threesome reached the place Vivianne never saw before. It was imposing set of rooms, full of specialist medical equipment. Some of it was familiar to Vien, some, not so much.  
Especially one man sized apparatus with translucent cover and a multitude of mysterious installations. It looked intimidating.

“What is this one?” She asked, her curiosity prevailed over shyness.

“Oh, this. It’s for the regeneration.”

Vien was immediately interested. Regeneration was the technique Argossynians didn’t possess, or at least not in its most advanced form.

“Is it true you can rise people from the dead with them?” Vien inquired further nearly forgetting about her pain. It was fascinating.

This time Percy answered.  
“It can, but only relatively freshly deceased persons and even for them there are certain limitations about the way they died. When in shock or terror the mind can not respond to the treatment. Or it can but the patient may be not exactly the one as before, with huge memory loss or profound changes in personality. But it also can be used to regenerate lost body parts of a living patient.”

“Thank you, Mr. Salter. It’s extremely interesting. Will you regenerate my bones with it?”

“I guess such elaborate machinery won’t be necessary for now. First, I’ll scan you to check the extent of the damage and only then I’ll be able to think about the proper treatment.”

Then he turned to Artri. “I know,” Salter said, “you would love to hold my precious patient for much, much longer but now I need her to sit in this chair. I’ll prepare the scanner.”

The physicist sat his slave down as was asked, but stayed close.

“It may last awhile,” old medic warned them, “so maybe you can bring socks for our baby? If you haven’t any, you can alternatively warm her feet with your lips. It’s exactly where you belong, Artri. At her feet. Of course if she will let you.”

“Thanks Perry for reminding me.” Kennert smiled unfazed by the bait. Even if it wasn’t the bait. Percy Salter was serious.

“I’m fine,” Vien said just in case.

“You’re as far from fine as one can be, darling, but we will get rid of it and soon.” Percy assured her.

Vien was still clutching injured hand close to her body. She seethed with pain when straightening it for examination. “I’ll make it quick,” Perry promised.

“There are multiple fractures of wrist and metacarpal bones,” he said at last. “It wasn’t the accident. Someone has hurt you on purpose, knowing exactly what he was doing. Was it so?”

Vien did not answer immediately. She looked at the medic pleadingly.

“It’s okay, you can tell us,” Artri said, seeing her distress. “You won’t be persecuted for telling the truth. I promise.”

“I… I can’t!” Vien was stubborn this time. “He said he will visit me again soon and… Please don’t make me!” Now she was close to tears.

“Listen, sweetling. The visits will stop until the culprit will be identified and eliminated. Nobody hurts my slave without explicit permission. So you must tell me.” Artri insisted. It was an order. Vien had to be frank with him unless accused of insubordination.

“I… that man said he’s one of your old friends, sir. He stepped on my hand and said I’m the whore and deserve it for cheating on my master. He said it was your wish, sir, to show me my proper place. And I believed him. I’m sorry!”

“This man is dead already,” there was cold fury in the scientist’s gaze. “Soon he will have grave accident.”  
Vien shivered involuntarily. Easy way he was talking about killing people, like they were annoying insects, always scared her, reminding the girl how fragile her own safety is under the rule of such a man.

She said nothing. Percy had no such reservations. ”You have so much to think of and so much to improve, Artri,” he said “but now is no time for the philosophy, we have to end unnecessary pain of your innocent slave. I think it would be the best to put the girl to sleep,” he said.

Vien should feel relieved, but she felt the surge of panic.

“Please, no. Not this!” She cried in terror. Suddenly all the last events took on terrifying meaning, arranging themselves in ghastly puzzle. His choice of a new mistress, the way they treated her during and after the trial (you are of no use to me), sudden injury, needing the treatment involving full anaesthesia. What if it’s the plot to kill her, to get rid of a troublesome slave? Or worse. She will wake up somewhere buried alive or dismembered. “Pleased don’t do this,” the girl begged. “I’m sorry, I will be the better slave and servant of yours, please don’t kill me!”

Percy and Artri exchanged meaningful looks and somehow it scared her even more. Perry seemed to be a trustworthy gentleman so far but she knew nothing about him. Maybe he’s just the good actor in collusion with her owner.

“Ivvi, nobody here means you any harm. Percy only wants to help you in a way less unpleasant than the others.” Artri tried to reason with her but Vivianne didn’t trust the man.

“I don’t want. If you ever cared about me, please have mercy on your slave.”

Perry also tried. “Maybe you would like to summon here one of your friends you trust, to be with you through the surgery and when you will wake up? Would that be acceptable for you?”

Vien tried to think, various persons came to her mind. Lea, Sara, Kari, even Anabelle. But Vien knew, she has no friends here, who aren’t Artri’s friends simultaneously, or worse, his employees or sympathizers. Her only true friend of XY Zone was dead for months and even his body was buried far away, on Perennis. She felt so alone and surrounded only by enemies, obvious or in disguise.

“No, I don’t want,” she sniffled.

“Of course not,” the doctor complied eventually, moved visibly by her misery. “If such is your will, I’ll think of a different solution to our problem. Next best choice will be strong local anaesthesia, under which I’ll set the bones and then inject the area with a few doses of regenerating serum. It will take not much more than a day and your little hand will be good as new.”

“Can I use regenerating serum, Artri, on your slave?”

The physicist hadn’t answered immediately, like he needed a bit of consideration.  
“You can,” Artri said at last and Percy looked relieved by the response he was given. It was strange but seemed harmless enough to not worry about it.

It satisfied Salter. “Excellent. Let’s move you to the bed. It will be more comfortable that way.”

After the surgery, which ran smoothly and luckily with no complications, Vien was exhausted and ready to fall asleep. Artri volunteered to stay with her through the night while her wounds were healing.


	34. Promises

In the morning Artri summoned Lea to stay with his slave and went upstairs to take the shower. Before the man could reach the bathroom, the physicist met his titular mistress. She was already dressed for the day.

“Where have you been the whole night, master?” Francesca asked, trying rather poorly to hide her anxiety.  
“I was searching for you in the Centre but nobody saw you there.”

“Were you worried about me?” He asked ironically. “There was no need. I have lived quite a few tens of years without your supervision, mistress, and I can still manage.”  
After half of the night of looking at most lovely features of his fallow-haired baby Artri felt much, much better than anytime in last two miserable weeks. He was already counting the days until her debt will be paid to welcome her back to his bed. Not as a mistress or at least not yet, but he didn’t mind. And even heavy scolding, Percy Salter gave him because of Vivianne, couldn’t kill the mood he was in.

It worried him Vien thinks him able to make an attempt at killing her. Artri needed to talk to the girl, to reveal his intentions and plans for the future. The physicist planned to do this later that day while she’s at infirmary, before resuming her duties. The duties. Equally unpleasant for both of them but it can’t be helped just yet.

Unfortunately Francesca was the last person he wanted to see now. Annoying creature occupying the place she didn’t really belong to. The fact, he himself has chosen her to play this role, didn’t help in the slightest.

“So where have you been, my lord? You haven’t told me,” young woman was insistent.

“It’s not your business, girl and I don’t answer to you!” he spat, ready to leave.

The black-haired beauty said nothing.

 

Finding the man who hurt his beloved was easy. Roscoe Berntheim admitted his guilt and apologized thousandfold. Artri let him live but only after charging him ten times more than initial price. The man was eager to deliver, happy it ended that way. He was promptly warned to not lift his gaze to Artri’s slave anymore.

The next move was purging the crew from two irresponsible individuals who let that all happened. There was no place for idiots among his men.

 

 

When Artri returned to the cellar, it was dinnertime already. Vien was sitting on the bed munching on some green snack. Percy demanded they should feed her better than before because of her healing bones and Artri complied with pleasure. Artri dismissed Leandra immediately and came closer to his slave.  
The girl straightened her back seeing him, apparently stressed because of the owner’s presence.

“There’s no need to be afraid,” he assured her, “I haven’t come to persecute you. Whatever you said was because of enormous stress and suffering. How is your hand?”

“As good as new. Almost.” She smiled shyly. “Mr. Percy is a true miracle worker. It’s only tingling a little, but it’s more funny than uncomfortable.”

“I’m glad it’s healing well, tomorrow you will resume your duties.” He informed her.

“Of course, Mr Kennert, I’ll do my best,” Vien answered without enthusiasm.

“I know it’s hard,” Artri said, “it was never said it would be easy, but that’s what has to be done for the sake of feeding public opinion. And when your mistakes will be redeemed to the last bit nothing will stand in our way to return to more convenient arrangements. I never stopped wanting children with you.”

“But you’ve said, mister, I’m not useful to you anymore.”

“It was mostly for the show. And also,” Artri confessed at last, “I wanted you to suffer like I was suffering when they informed me about your not so secret tryst with Garmin. I know it was low to punish you that way, but that’s how I felt at the moment. I wish you could forgive me one day. Like I forgave you already.”

“My carelessness?”

“If you prefer to call it that,” Artri agreed. It cost him nothing.

“Yesterday I came to you,” Art continued, “to share the bed with you. Now I still crave it. Do you want to be with me tonight instead? Darling, please?”

She apparently didn’t expect such an outcome of his visit, her eyes opened wide, wanting?

This time it was she kissing his hand. “I’d love to,” Vien whispered. No way he could ever know she was honest with him but decided to not care about it this once.


	35. The conversation is over

It was surreal. Yesterday she was fearing about her life and the next Vien awakened after the short afternoon nap in a warm embrace of her former (and perhaps future?) master. Artri smiled to her. “I was watching you sleeping,” he said adjusting the lock of hair, plastered to her forehead. “It’s prettiest view one can imagine. I can’t wait to wake up like this every morning.”

“Will you send her away, sir, when it happens?” Vivianne asked without thinking.

“I don’t know yet,” he answered kissing her sternum. “I’ll think about it.”

“You’ll think about it?!” Vien squirmed under his touch.

“What is it, Squirrel, are you jealous?“ Artri smirked, looking at his slave with impossibly green eyes. “Don’t worry. That woman means nothing to me. Less than nothing. It’s just a convenient temporary replacement, the figurehead.”

“Is it how you call me when you’re with her?” Vien giggled.

“I see your wit has awakened, little Squirrel.” Artri noticed with apparent delight. He took her nipple and sucked hard, the feeling going straight to her core. He hurt Vien enormously. Still was doing it and yet she didn’t want him to stop, even if she could, even if it would be safe to refuse.

When she awakened for the second time, the man was standing next to the bed, fully clothed and with him two armed guards.  
“I’m sorry, little Squirrel,” he said “but you have to be washed and taken to your cell for the night. Apparently you proved to be ready to resume your duties with no difficulty. I have appointed new clients for you even for today. There was an unfortunate delay in our schedule so you must work twice as hard to make up for the lost time.”

Vivianne was sure he will leave her with his men but the beautiful thing was lingering long enough to see how they take the cover from her curled body, then pull the slave off the bed, still drowsy after the peaceful sleep, and force Vien to stand barefoot on the cold tiles of the floor.

There were so many things she wanted to ask him instead of sleeping. And yet she lost her opportunity. Goddess only knows for how long.

“Wait,” ever watchful scientist noticed her unease. “Leave us for the moment, please.”

“What’s wrong?” The black-maned asked. “I can’t exactly spend the second night in a row with you. You have clients soon and my mistress will be furious for neglecting her person again. I guess she suspects where I disappear when I’m not at work or with her. So…”

Vien ignored an obvious bait. She can’t waste the energy to be irritated because of the things that cannot be changed.

“I only wanted to ask when I’ll see you again?” she raised the reverent gaze toward him.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell.” Artri answered, keeping the distance. “But you will have Percy and if anything needing my immediate intervention happens, he will move heaven and earth to contact me. Don’t worry.”

It was not what Vien wanted to hear but she couldn’t abuse his patience too much, it would be dangerous and risky.

“Thank you, Mr. Kennert for your concern,” she whispered, resigned.

“Ivvi,” he didn’t finish yet. “I am a cruel man, we both know it, but I’m doing this not out of cruelty, or at least not only. Like I have mention you must work twice as hard and the same is true in my case. I’m doing this for the queen but also for us. I want public opinion to recognise me for my best achievements not the disfavoured slave.”

There was nothing she could add to this statement. Artri summoned her caretakers and left, even before they reappeared.

Next days ran rather smoothly. Her guests were nicer and much easier to manage and nothing unpleasant happened, especially with Dr. Salter in control. Whenever there were slightest doubts, regarding Vivianne’s ability to continue her job safely, the owner was summoned immediately for consultation. Sometimes she could exchange a few words with him but he never stayed the night.

Vien couldn’t help but wonder if it’s not Francesca’s influence, but she had no means to check it. And was afraid to ask.


	36. Blinded by rage

One day Kennert’s slave was summoned by her owner. It surprised Vien because the scientist was visiting his property, where she was kept, but the girl had no say in these matters. The caretaker who was to lead her to their lord gave her simple sapphire dress to change into from the prison shirt. Vien was already so much used to the lack of any privacy she had no problem with shedding her clothes in front of the man. She did it without the hint of embarrassment or second thought.

“Now, I’m ready, mister. What now?”  
Vivianne gave him her hands to bind, but the guard only shook his head for a no.  
“Now, you can go, by yourself. You know where your lord’s apartments are. He’s waiting for you there. And don’t worry. You won’t meet our current mistress by any chance. I sent her to some other place.”  
“Okay, thank you, sir,” she slowly said.  
“Then go,” the man ordered. “And good luck.”

Artri looked strangely formal. It was disconcerting. Maybe he was home from some festivities or an important meeting or some other place, Vien had no chance to know about, locked for weeks in her basement prison.

“Don’t be afraid,” the man said. “Our today’s meeting may promise long awaited change of your fate, if only you’ll be clever enough to use it for your gain.”  
“Now, let’s sit. We have much to talk about.”

“At last,” Vien sighed, lowering herself gingerly on the plastochair in front of the scientist, still a little sore after her last service. She was tired of men using her every day and bored with inactivity between their visits. If only she could regain her former, relative freedom, limited as it was, it would delight her.

“Squirrel, the rage blinded me, the rage and regret, and still I am shaken to a certain extent but now I can see more clearly many things. Besides, I never expected you to gain such an insane popularity and people to be so much interested in your intimate company. You are close to the goal that was intended, in fact you got there much faster than I ever imagined possible.”

“Well, I guess they are only interested in my humble person, because everyone wanted to test your former lover, sir. Who would want to look at my misery if I wasn’t connected with you?”

“No, really, you are much too modest, and not very skilled in flattery,” he smiled at last, albeit weakly.  
“Now let me continue. I’m fully aware you are very attractive, lively, funny person, every man would be happy to have for the partner and the other parent of their children. I never imagined myself as the supplicant before any woman but apparently everyone must find their conqueror eventually and it’s obvious you are mine. I’m not used to it, therefore maybe I exaggerate with my reactions.”

“When I was thinking about it I recognized so many gravely mistakes I made while dealing with you. As the person that young you most probably see me as an old bore. Who could blame you for this?”

Vien didn’t like it one bit. She tried to smile. “Are you saying all this to hear me denying your words? Wouldn’t it be better to just ask me?”

“We will get there soon,” he said.  
The pressure was in the air. Vien tried to breathe evenly, not to be distracted by the strange turn of events. There was so much longing and despair in his whole person, it was terrifying. She was nearly sure he wasn’t using any inhibitors just now. Another reason to be exceptionally cautious while dealing with powerful but unpredictable being.

“I know I’m probably true pain in the ass for you. Demanding, controlling and rigorous. Accepting nothing but ideal perfection. Maybe that was my biggest mistake. Therefore, it shouldn’t be the great surprise to see you gravitating toward younger, more laid back men as your more preferred companions.”

Vivianne liked this even less, rather dangerous was the way his thoughts were heading and Vien was searching for the way to extricate herself from the trap she clearly saw opening before her. Agreeing with him will make her both liar and willing culprit, denying everything was not much better choice. Both of them will make her guilty in his eyes. Her full innocence apparently was not the option.  
Everything she suffered so far because of her single mistake will mean nothing to him. And then only torture chambers and after them the execution.

Vien jumped from her seat and burst forth trying to embrace her dangerous deity. Maybe her trembling body will say it better than her lips. Maybe believing her will be easier for Artri that way. But the man didn’t move.  
“I haven’t finished yet,” he said with a grave voice. “Stop this nonsense and listen.”

“Please Nathoo, no. It’s not what you think!” Panicking she forgot about all the official forms binding her in current position. “They were only colleagues for me. Each one. I never had feelings for them of the same kind I have for you now. Please let me comfort you, my lord, I know how, there’s no need for suffering when we can be still happy together. That Garmin, he made something to me like I have told you and your father during the trial. I didn’t let him in me willingly. I was unconscious. It was all true. Why don’t you believe me but my accusers?”

“You have feelings for me, now? Exactly. Because it’s convenient for you at the moment, to have them, to save your neck from the surrounding rope. Just now you have them after flirting with the others and encouraging them in every way possible. Even if Garmin didn’t do this while you were conscious it was probably what you secretly craved for. You wanted revenge for Caroll’s death. Maybe you were not lovers with that fool yet but I could swear it was only because your early pregnancy related ailings. If you would feel better and him not being that gentlemanly you would both end in a shared bed shortly after escaping from Perennis. I’m sure of that.”

“I never let another to be with me that close. Only with those who forced themselves on me on your own order or demand. I swear I have never cheated on you consciously. Even if you were not my free choice I was always faithful.”

“Yea,” he smiled bitterly. “Especially when you have stolen my child? I should kill you than for threatening my firstborn’s survival. I won’t be that forgiving anymore and you will suffer for your sins as becomes the repeat criminal.”

She kneeled before him. “Nathoo, please don’t do this. It will affect us both as our enemies wish to. Don’t play in their hands. We…”

“There’s no such thing as we, darling. Not anymore.”

Artri stood up leaving the slave, sobbing on the floor. The man took his communicator to summon the guards.

 

The same day Artri gathered his employees to give them new dispositions, regarding his stubborn slave.  
“I want her to starve for everyone to know about it. You will give her only one meal a day and a small one at that. All this for the time being. I don’t want her to die of hunger so you will change it but only when I’ll tell you. This or when she regains her reason and will confess all her sins before me.”

 

In her prison Vien was crying. So far she tried to hold on, but it was too much. She did nothing wrong. Why he didn’t believe her? Her only mistake was carelessness. But she did it for the noblest of reasons. Her intentions were pure. She didn’t cheat on him with Garmin. He was just useful ally. Or rather seemed to be. It was the plot leading to her disgrace and damaging reputation of her owner. Someone planned it from the beginning and she was too naïve to recognise it for what it was.

This time disgraced slave had no rights. All the things she needed to survive were given her on whim of her cruel owner. If it pleased him, she had to go without food for three or four days in a row, while constantly receiving her “guests” now without Percy’s tutelage. This time she could not enrich her less than poor diet with anything from the outside. Because in between her services they kept her in that windowless room, with nothing to do but waiting.


	37. Kari

“Kari, what are you doing here?” Artri looked surprised by an unannounced visit of his former lover.

“Is this how you welcome old friends nowadays? I thought you would be far more amiable when you will see me.” said the woman entering without further ado. She had urgent business to take care of so wanted no delay.

“Sorry Kari, but I’m in no mood for flirting. With you or with anyone else. Why can’t everyone leave me in peace?” Artri wasn’t very welcoming person today.

“Oh, such a poor boy you are,” she said with irony. “In different circumstances I would pity you but the misery you are in is all of your own doing.”

“Now, I was faithful,” he spat.

“Oh, here we go, dear Artri. You were faithful and should be worshipped for this like it wasn’t the simple human decency.”

“You are here to defend her,” he said, “by accusing me for cruelty like all the others. It’s not the good way to even start!”

“Probably not, with a spoiled creature like you, but I’m far too old for kneeling before any man. I prefer to simply tell, what I think. And I think you are erring, seeing only the things you want to see and ignoring all the others. I have to notice, it’s very unscientific approach to existing evidence.”

“You are not the only one to harass me.” Artri seemed to not listen to her reasoning at all. “So, to be frank, I’ll repeat what I have said to the others. I have given her the chance to repent, not one, many of them and she ignored them all, pretending she’s honest and good. I won’t be pretending I believe her. And either she confesses what has to be confessed or will suffer for her stubbornness as long as it would be necessary.”

“You never thought she has told you all the truth already?” Kari looked at him trying to recall that benevolent and magnanimous person she knew he’s fully capable to be.

“All the evidence speaks against her.” Artri stated with unwavering self assurance.

“Maybe you interpret them erroneously,” she suggested.

“I’m not. I have seen hours of footage from the slave house with her, flirting with that man and his colleagues as well. One of my guards is notoriously infatuated with her. And also there was that Caroll man, the first cause of my troubles. I’ve made a grave mistake to invite her to my family too soon not knowing who she really was. Argossynians hate me and that notorious whore is no exception!”

“Artri, you’re mad. You can’t have any woman under your care behaving like that. Please let me take her. Poor child needs the respite, whatever she had done but I don’t believe in her guilt at all. I’ll ask her, with no pressure and I will know everything soon.”

“If anyone is mad here it’s you, an old woman. You’re not my mother to tell me what to do. So my answer is no. I prefer to see her dead than escaping well earned punishment.”

“Artie, you aren’t the man like that…”

“Please leave.” He said coldly, interrupting her. “I don’t want to hear any such insinuations. I’m upset enough without random people telling me what to do.”

“Artie!” Kareema tried desperately, but the man was unmoved by her plea.  
“If you don’t want to aggravate my defiant slave’s situation you will leave. Now.”

Kari could not discuss the statement made in such a way. The only thing she could do now was to comply. Even if she has done it with a heavy heart. Her little friend was on the mercy of the madman and she wasn’t able to help her.


	38. The roll call

Kareema returned, defeated, to the meeting place where the self-proclaimed committee for the rescue of Vivianne Kennert was gathered in Stanley’s house. All other persons calling themselves Argossynian’s friends were present. Together with Kari’s partner and Spaldings, Rissa included, there were Fishers, Merrivers and that old medic, Percy “Perry” Salter.

“I’m sorry,” Kareema slumped down into the chair. “I have achieved nothing. He doesn’t want to listen to any voice of reason. It’s like talking to cleaning bot or something.”

“Jealousy,” Sara stated, gravely, “usually turns men to utter, pitiful idiots.”

“Maybe let’s not generalize,” Keith spoke immediately.

“I’ve said usually, Mr. Merriver.” Sally stressed, irritated.

“Calm down,” Tommy patted her on the shoulder. “I know you’re worried and I am too but quarreling can only make it worse.”  
“It’s easy for you to be wise,” she looked at her owner with reproach. “It’s not you who is starved and fucked by the bunch of the worst psychos. No decent man would jump up at such an occasion. Do you know who her current doctor is, Perry?”

“I tried to find. It should be easy but… I suspect she has no medical support just now. It may be the part of punishment, to put her health into greater risk to show the girl how little he cares. It’s so very Kennert. Both father and son can be exactly like that.”

“Maybe I’ll try to reason with him,” Nelly offered. “He may be more malleable while dealing with the pregnant woman.”

“No way,” Percy was firm in his statement. “Your pregnancy is not an easy one and you cannot put at risk both your well-being and that of your baby.”

“Perry is right,” Stanley said. “Instead of one problem we would soon have two or three. We cannot endanger our child, Nelly. I’m not suggesting Art would use violence against you but the stress of the dealing with him may alone be dangerous in your delicate state.”

“Perhaps, you’re right,” Helena agreed. “But what else can we do. Maybe try to kidnap her?”

“I was thinking about it, seriously. But you have all seen his residence in the Cycads Valley,” Brinsley joined discussion. “It’s built like an underground fortress. And his security staff is probably the best private one on Galdanede.”

“Lea and Thad are Vivianne’s staunch sympathizers. Maybe they can help us, to infiltrate it from the inside...” Nelly wondered.

“You know, Nel, it’s overall too risky. The boy and girl are Artri’s subordinates and playing against their boss would cost them dearly when discovered. We cannot endanger them. Plus Vien herself may be severely persecuted for our actions.” Stanley said.

“I know,” Nelly admitted, sadly. “I was only thinking. So does anyone has any other proposal how to make things better?”

“Seems to me there’s nothing we can do to ease her torment just now,” this time Anabelle spoke. “The only way is to wait and try again after a few days or weeks.”

“You want to leave her with no help for weeks?” Sara nearly shouted.

“I didn’t mean that,” Anabelle answered calmly. “I have a proposition for our men here. What if you could buy the seance with our friend from him and contraband for her some food, vitamins and painkillers in the process?”

“It’s not the bad idea,” Keith was ready to agree with his slave.

“Exactly. Maybe it’s not some grand gesture but may help Vien to survive the dark times in better shape.” Belle continued. “Because it won’t last forever. Eventually Artri must open his eyes and see how silly he’s acting. Loving her he cannot let her perish…”

“Loving?!” Sally was full of disgust.

“Artri loves her,” Belle was insistent. “Even if he himself doesn’t know about this yet, there’s no doubt about that. Isn’t it how real sadists love, by tormenting the objects of their warmest feelings?  
I’m not saying it’s good, or bad, or otherwise. I’m only stating the fact. Ergo, he can’t afford to kill her. It would damage him beyond repair. But he needs time to realise how the things between them really are. I can’t understand, silly female I am, how our scientific genius may be that stupid in his private matters but it’s a fact. So, boys, who’s volunteering as the first?”


	39. The party at Artri's

“Can we talk, master?” Francesca was apparently plotting something. Atri was already tired with her and maybe she knew about it because brunette tried to be even nicer than usually. She even didn’t ask him for new dresses or other trinkets for some time, which was a kind of improvement. Vien demanded almost nothing beyond barest minimum of existence.

“What is it Frances? I’m busy.” He wanted her out.

“I was thinking, my lord, how to help you in your troubles.”

“Oh, really, and the conclusion?”

“You should organise the party, master. We have such beautiful surroundings here. It would bust up your popularity. And you could make your other slave serving at it, not alone but among some public girls. It will show the depths of her disfavour for the wider audience than is available with current arrangements.”

“You little fiend,” Artri looked at Francesca with the mixture of both awe and disgust. “I’ll think about it,” he said eventually. “But now leave me. I have my work to do.”

 

They were leading her into the back room. She wasn’t the only one to serve today. There were three other girls from the slave house. Her head was bowed and her movements stiff like she was hurting.

“Why she’s like this?” Art asked the guard.  
“Stupid bitch refused to move so we have to punish the wench for insolent behaviour and defying the orders she had been given. But don’t worry boss it hasn’t damaged her ability to serve. She will do just fine.”

“I hope so,” the man answered slowly, feigning disinterest. The next thing he has done was finding his friend.

“Tan, you need to go there to check on my filly. I don’t like the way she walked. I’m afraid they were way too harsh with the poor child. I should forbid it before but had no time to contact them earlier.”

“I’ll go. Don’t worry.” The way Stanley looked at him shown more pity than contempt. Apparently his friends were done with scolding and thinking about the new, more useful strategy.

 

After the party Kennert felt utterly wasted. Playing successful and happy scientist with charming brunette at his side was trying regarding the circumstances.  
Unfortunately Francesca seemed oblivious to his real mood. Was he that good as an actor?

But when they were alone, and she began to pet him Artri had it enough.  
“I can’t,” he said. The way these words left his lips bordered on shameless satisfaction.

“Come on, master, it’s unhealthy to abstain for so long from your natural needs.” She tried to convince him otherwise.

“You don’t understand, honey. You see, it’s not like I do not want to. Or, rather, I’m not sure if I want to, but I’m sure I can’t.

“What?” The look on the face of the beautiful slave girl was priceless and Kennert could not stop laughing madly. Honestly, the man did not remember when he was so pleased. It was sick satisfaction but satisfaction nevertheless.


	40. Tommy

Vien was exhausted, resigned and ready to give up fighting for survival. The hopelessness was far worse than both hunger and abuse she was suffering for so long now. Young slave stirred seeing another client entering the pleasure chamber. Vivianne thought eyes must deceive her. The man on the threshold reminded her well-known person. Her owner’s deputy, no less. He looked like Tommy Fisher’s doppelganger.  
Or was it actual Tommy?

“You, here?” She whispered, devastated, realising whom she’s seeing. Did he join her tormentors? Was it possible?

“Hi, darling,” the golden-haired beauty whispered. “I’m here as your friend. The rest of your allies sent me. I have food for you. And news.”

Vien looked at him disbelievingly. Was it a trap similar to those her master was making for her constantly nowadays? Wooing the slave with a new hope and then killing that hope with utmost cruelty.

“Here,” he pulled out from under his shirt soft container with something nicely smelling. “It’s protein and fat concentrate, quite tasty and very nutritious. I know you cannot eat much in one go or keep anything for later but it will do for now.”

Vien didn’t need to be told twice. She has sucked the paste out of the tube with apparent delight.  
“Thank you Mr. Fisher,” she said licking her lips. “Can I get more?”

“Maybe not now, darling, we don’t want to make you sick. After a few minutes. I’ll bring you some water now and we can cuddle a little, if you wish, and then another portion of food.”

“Okay,” she said, her belly not tragically empty for once. “You can embrace me Mr. Fisher. You have paid for this.” It was rather sad attempt at the joke but Tommy was smiling.

“I see your wits haven’t died yet. Poor kid, one of us wanted to visit you much earlier but Artri always refused. Somehow it may show he’s close to break. I could swear he’s freaking out already.”

“What do you mean by freaking, sir?”

“Just Tommy, please. And what do I mean? Well, my best friend looks like the man on the rehab from breathing. Trying to convince himself living without oxygen is not only possible but also comfortable. I think he’s close to realising the air is the must. You have to endure until that moment arrives.”

“I don’t know what you’re taking about, Tommy," Vien said. “Can we cuddle now?”

“Yes, but there’s one thing I have to do before we can rest for the while. I’m afraid I have to leave my seed here in some place for your guards not harassing you for not fulfilling the purpose of our arrangement. It’s disgusting, I know but they may check after so… if you would be that kind to turn to the other side and plug your ears for the while. I’ll try to make it quick.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. I have seen quite many sets of male reproductive organs lately of various colours and shapes. I can even help you, if you wish,” she giggled.

“Your laugh sounds otherworldly. In all the misery and hurt your spirit remained unbroken. I’m in awe of your cleverness, my lady. And I thank you for the proposition, but I guess you have enough for the time being. Of various shapes and colours, you say, I bet my friend is the biggest dick of them all.”

“Mister Fisher, how dare you?” Vivianne smiled hiding her pain deep inside. She didn’t want to be pitied. Or awed. Vien just wanted to be treated like a normal human being. Was it too much?

Soon Tommy was done and after throwing the used condom to the wastebasket and washing his hands was ready to cuddle.

“Hopefully you haven‘t heard much,” he said embracing her at last.

“No, I didn’t,” she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Tommy, you’re an angel.”

“No, I’m not!” He laughed.

It was hard to say farewell when their time was close to the end.


	41. Francesca

That woman. He was mumbling her name while sleeping. Apparently thinking about her while they were together when he could truly be with Frances that is. But it was a rare occurrence nowadays.

She acted and quickly.

“Don’t you think it would be good for you to change the scenery for some time, my lord?” Frances has chosen the moment when Artri looked more relaxed than usual. She sat on his lap and embraced him. “I always wanted to see your mansion on that moon.”

“You would like to visit Perennis?” At last the man looked at her with something resembling interest.

“And why not? You need rest. It may help to be more productive after. Can you think about it, master?”

 

Artri couldn’t see his other slave at the moment. One look into her blue eyes and his resolve will crumble. Maybe being far from her will help to fight this untoward weakness. So Francesca’s proposition sounded reasonable to him. Let this little insolent witch be left to her own devices and see how the desolation tastes. Ungrateful creature has paid her debt already, surpassed it even. There’s no need to share her body with anyone, anymore. Artri has to make new dispositions for dealing with the woman.

 

“No visitors?” Vien looked at the guardsman stupefied. “But…” she stuttered. The look of horror in her eyes.

“What is it? Your whorish self will miss all the fucking? You are so predictable.” the male was grinning.

No visitors meant her friends won’t be able to reach her anymore. And no additional source of sustenance. Now she will be starved to death.

 

Vien couldn’t tell how long it lasted, days or weeks. She lost the count of time completely. They gave her scraps of food during that terrible period but it was a drop in the bucket. All of it would be less than a proper portion for one day.

“I want to confess,” she sobbed “Please, mister, tell my owner I’m ready to confess.”

“I’m sorry sweetie but you proprietor made himself little vacation with his beautiful and tame mistress. They are outside Galdanede I’m afraid.” The man was telling the truth, Vivianne knew looking at him.

“But I must to,” the slave cried pitifully, “Please, mister, can’t you contact my sir and tell him?”

After leaving her in tears the caretaker contacted his boss.  
“The girl is ready, Mr. Kennert. A few days without her favourite activity and the bitch is ready to confess her wrongdoings.”

  
“Ready to stop lying?” Artri said. “Excellent. I was waiting so long for this moment. I’ll soon be back. My business here is finished.”

 

 

“How come are we to return, master?” Francesca was inconsolable. “We are invited to the party by our neighbours, I so wanted to meet them, cannot we fly after?”

“No, we can’t,” Artri was implacable.

“Because you say so?”

“Because I say so. And, what is it, the dress you wearing? Were you plundering her wardrobe?” The scientist was furious.

“What’s wrong with it, she doesn’t need them anymore.” Francesca wasn’t sure what kind of crime she has just committed for him to look at her like that.

“Take it off or I will make you!”

Francesca wanted to scream. The first day was wonderful. The man seemed rejuvenated, and she congratulated herself for the brilliant idea she came with. Unfortunately, it lasted only the day. In the evening Artri went to the forest, not taking Frances with him, and after returning he was the different man. He worked all days not paying much attention to Francesca and her numerous attempts to woo him. Maybe that party would cheer him up again. But it won’t. Because they are returning. To the close proximity of her rival. She couldn’t get any worse news.


	42. Vivianne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the text I had written before I started to post this part of the cycle and also my favourite.

“Take it off, Squirrel. It’s dirty.” The male scrunched his aristocratic nose.  
“Yes, ma… Of course, Mr Kennert,” she quickly amended herself. “But will it be given back to me? It’s the only article of clothing I got and there’s cold out there. They said I won’t get another.”

He smiled cruelly. “Well, at last you’ve learned to value of what I give you. But I don’t know yet. Whatever I resolve, my poor Argossynian, you must accept. And if I’ll want you naked for the rest of your pathetic life, you will go naked.”

“Yes, my… Yes, sir.” She was in no position to question his orders. Malnutrition and lack of vitamins made her weak and giddy. She eyed the table with a set of cutlery, prepared for breakfast, but quickly bowed her head not to be caught lurking. It might be painful after he discovers her little insubordination.

“So what are you waiting for? Undress,” Beautiful physicist urged her.

“I’m sorry, sir. Right away, sir.” Vivianne was eager to please her vindictive deity. Or at least to not displease him. That cutlery on the table. Will she be invited to take part in the meal if she’ll be good enough? Or is it for his current mistress? Beautiful, raven-haired Francesca surely would like to see Vien starved to death. She always looked like viciously jealous. But why? Vivianne cannot even dream to match the other’s wild attractiveness, especially now with her ribs showing more and more with each passing day. But it didn’t matter. She can have him, inhuman beast and unjust master, punishing the victim, not the one that hurt her. Or himself after his poor excuse for the protection failed. No, not the master, she can’t think about him like that. She could say this aloud incidentally and will be brutally beaten again. But it didn’t matter. She wanted to eat. Something. Anything. Even his come, if he’ll be kind enough to feed her with it, would be better than nothing.

She took off her shirt as fast as possible and folded it on the floor beside her. As they demanded it of her before each service. She seemed to hear something after she did it and the young slave kneeled on floor. It sounded like a stifled gasp. It was most probably her own reaction after her bony knees touched the cold and hard stony surface. Vivianne bowed her head, covered by matted, greasy hair. Once that gesture could be flirtatious, cocksure even. But now it was just mechanical reflex, nothing meaningful. The man like this did not deserve her submission, not even simple politeness. If the monster could hear her thoughts now!

Vivianne waited, while holding her breath, for Kennert’s reaction. Does he like what he sees before him? Isn’t it what he initially wanted, to break her completely? She could never tell. He knows what hunger does to her. He ordered it at the beginning of their arrangement.

Young woman, devoid of most of her physiological body fat, shivered violently. The shirt, even if coarse, rugged and not especially thick, provided at least some level of insulation. Without it she was fully exposed.

She braced herself for the kick in the ribs or another such violent move from the sadist. Maybe he summoned his battered victim here to kill her at last before the breakfast with his chosen mistress. But worry not. She would be the next. Like those unhappy creatures before them both.

Instead of his boot or neuro it was the hand that touched her. Two hands to be exact. They were warm. Bare. Without gloves, unlike the last time when he cursed her. And gentle.

They lifted Vien from the stone floor too fast so her head was spinning and blackness overcame her.

When the girl regained the consciousness and more or less clear view, she found herself placed under the thick and fuzzy blanket. The kind with the inner heating mechanism. It was the great improvement. Vivianne didn’t shiver anymore. But not everything was as good, because when she tried to change her position, it came out there were restraints placed on her wrists and ankles. Terrified mewling escaped from her chapped lips. No, no, not again. Not this! She can’t take it anymore. Lest they kill her already.

Young slave’s spine-tingling lament quickly summoned her owner.  
“Calm down,” he said. “It’s for your own safety. I had to leave you for the moment and there was no one to check on you in the meantime. I’ll take these out but you must promise to stay calm not to disturb your intravenous infusion.”

She gave the male terrified look. What she saw pacified her a little. The man standing close to her impromptu sickbed was neither the wild beast who attacked her once with bare teeth and terrible neurowhips of his nor cold and distant inquisitor. Beautiful human of angelic features looked far more like her lost, skilled caretaker, who called her baby and sweetling. She missed him so much. But no. This man was not real. It was just the mask of false benevolence superimposed on bloodthirsty, sadistic monster. How she could be that naïve to believe him. And not only once. She should hid Jon’s warnings. But no. She thought she knew better. And somehow Leandra helped to coerce her into the agreement between master and slave. Surely it was on his own orders. They were both in collusion to lure her into the waiting trap. It was like a deal with the Satan she remembered from history lessons about the witch hunt on Earth. The devil demanded worship, kissing his ass included, while giving in return for his devout believers golden coins, which in the evening were turned into dung. That’s what it left her with. Probably even worse.

The male noticed that wild look in her tormented eyes. Like for the first time after discovering her in that man’s bed, he really noticed the girl and saw her for what she was - frightened, innocent child.

Now he knew for sure she was exactly that. Innocent. Not guilty of the crime she suffered for. After weeks of torture, the man, who was the instrument of her downfall, eventually broke, telling his interrogators everything about his modus operandi, how his plot came into being and who helped him with it. He will kill him for this personally soon but for his relationship with Vien it was probably too late. She will never trust him after this. He lost her forever. The best thing would be to return unjustly punished victim to her orphaned sister on Argossyne. But Artri already knew he won’t be able to do this.


	43. What you give is what you get

Vien was stirring under the blanket. She soon noticed him. The girl looked afraid to see her nemesis that close. Her fingers clutched at the hem of the cover like she could hide under it from his gaze.  
“Mr Kennert?” She whimpered, “please don’t punish me. I can confess, please.”

“Later,” He said. “First you must recover. It’s your most important goal now.”

“But I have to. Please let me.”

“There’s no need,” he said. “You have told me it all before. And I didn’t want to listen.”

Artri took her bony hand. It was the one that has been broken some time ago.  
“Viv,” he said, “your debts were paid. Mine would never be, I know. We will talk about it but later when you’ll be stronger.”

“Yes, master,” she said. This time he wasn’t correcting her.

Guilty or not Vivianne was disgraced. However, it all came to that, her unauthorised presence in other man’s bedroom was an undisputable fact. The scandal was real and could not be undone. His reputation was in smoking ruins.

But none of it was the worst. The breach between him and his beloved was. The breach he himself made, driven by mad jealousy.

Artri wasn’t able to work. Barely slept or ate, thinking how to make it all function after the terrible disaster his so far highly successful life turned to. Irritating Frances will have to stay. He had no heart to look for another woman to fill her shoes as the mistress of the household. But it will be purely titular. No way he will touch her intimately anymore.

And Vivianne. He can’t make her entertainer which would be most logical move. She provided such a service already and was well loved for this. But it had to end. He doesn’t want to share her body with anyone else. So nominally Argossynian girl may be Francesca’s handmaiden. Only for the show. Like Artri himself once said to have her without love or not have her at all wasn’t the choice. It was imperative to keep her and keep her close. The need he went without for too long.

After everything was decided at last Artri returned to the sickbed of his only love. It was the second day after they admitted her to his chambers. They fed the girl three times since, with delicate soup and warm milk. Luckily her stomach kept it all admirably. She’ll soon recover, he told himself. The girl is young and her will to survive strong. Soon she’ll be like before.

When she opened her eyes, there was fear in them again. But only for the short while. Next was something warm and hopeful.

Artri could not stop himself from saying. “Hi, Ivvi. Are you hungry perhaps?”

“A little,” young slave answered softly, “when it comes to food. But far more I’m hungry for your presence, sir. Can you… can you, maybe, embrace me?”

It was something the physicist never dreamed to hear again from the lips of that female.

“Are you sure you want this?” the man asked holding his breath until he heard the response.

“Why are you that cruel?” Vien had tears in her eyes saying this. “I haven’t seen you for weeks and you’re asking me if I want this? You still think I’m a liar?”

There was so much hurt in her whole demeanour Artri didn’t wait anymore. Vien sat on the bed and when he was close, the girl has thrown her arms around his neck. Her embrace was strong. “Please, don’t leave me ever again,” she whispered crying and kissing him.

“I won’t,” he said returning her kisses.

* * *

 

How was it possible? He never believed her when she was honest with him. They beat her for this and punished constantly. When Vien was lying, which should be apparent for the intelligent man, Artri otherwise seemed to be, she was coddled and rewarded.

Pragmatic. She will be pragmatic from now on. Cynical and conformist. No more idealistic nonsense. Being among the enemies she must behave like them. Fight dirty like them. No more starving. No more elaborate punishments. Deep inside she will think whatever she wants to think, but Artri doesn‘t need to know about it. How silly she was trying to reason with the man like with her equal. Vien was only wasting her energy, being honest with the monster. But it was all in the past. She had learned her lesson the hard way and won’t forget it.

Clothes she got for her new post in the household were not that luxurious as they had been when she was mistress. But they were nice and comfortable, the rest she didn’t mind.

Luckily he spared her his promises. She valued good soup over the grandest promise Artri could make. The promises of that man were not worthy the air he was breathing out while saying them. But food, yea, the food she could accept and gladly. For food she will go with him and will give the man whatever he wanted. The blowjob of his life, the show of submission. Whatever.

But there were small joys too. It was wonderful to cuddle with Lea again. Vien was ashamed for thinking terrible and unjust things about her.  
Leandra after Vien returned to her was behaving like a mother hen. She was singing lullabies for her friend to soothe Vivianne’s longing and disquiet and was with Vien when the girl was waking up with terror after one of her frequent nightmares. They were gossiping and laughing together. Artri allowed this, not trying to disturb them. Francesca though had no such reservations. She was suspecting sinister motifs behind their friendship.

Artri was visiting them in the evenings. It usually ended with him and Vivianne fucking in the servant girl’s bedroom.

When Artri was touching the girl just in spite Vivianne always imagined herself with Jon or her first Argossynian lover, Wotan. Sometimes even with Tommy Fisher. That was why Vien usually had her eyes closed unless the man asked her explicitly to keep them open.


	44. Even newer arrangements

“What are we doing, mister? Your mistress will be furious when she discovers you left your seed in her maidservant’s womb again. She wants it all for herself” Vien joked while riding him, pursuing her pleasure. Artri gladly let her take the lead, as always enchanted by the perfect mixture of innocence and wickedness, her most outstanding trademark. Indisputably it was what made her such successful entertainer. She could do shy virgin, lazy pillow princess, hungry she-wolf or even the dominatrix, whatever one could wish Vivianne delivered with gusto.

“What is this lazy bitch doing to neglect her duties?!” Angry yelling could be heard in the room.  
It was Francesca of course.  
Vien stopped bouncing on her lover’s cock but didn’t try to hide. She looked at an intruder with her best detached stare.  
“I’m sorry, mistress,” she said panting only slightly, ”Mr Kennert ordered me to take him inside so I did.”

 

“Why I’m doing what?” Artri looked at Francesca ironically when the woman tried to scold him after. “I can do whatever I want in my household. And if I want to fuck your servant’s little ass on the front lawn of the mansion or in your bed I’ll do it, not asking for the permission of any woman, even or especially the one to be used for my pleasure.”

His new sport was summoning Vien while Art and Frances were eating the meal together and ordering her to pleasure him with her mouth. He forbid Francesca to say anything against this arrangement so she had to listen to lewd, choking sounds the Argossynian emitted in abundance while nearly dying of disgust and humiliation. Sometimes the physicist was taking the former mistress on his lap to reciprocate the favour or to feed her from his hand. Vien usually licked his fingers throughly after that. During such demonstrations the man often placed Argossynian girl facing Francesca, so she could do this, looking the raven haired woman in the eyes while Artri was kissing Vivianne’s backbone and shoulder blades. Vien was shameless. Not to torment her unlucky rival but to please her owner. Pleasing her owner constantly was vital to her survival and well-being so she was doing just that.

It turned the whole structure of their small unit upside down. Nominally Francesca was the mistress albeit not presented. She begged Artri for this but the man never intended to grant her request. The scientist stopped having sex with the brunette as soon as Vien could take over her responsibilities in that regard. And when the woman asked him Art advised her to masturbate instead or to take other lovers. He didn’t mind unless she would return with the bastard in her belly. For this they could execute her. But formal position and title was hers. Publicly the physicist was honouring her but in a friendly and polite manner devoid of passion or any warmer feelings. She had spacious rooms and most elaborate clothes but master of the house belonged to another.

In theory Vien was Francesca’s maidservant. And indeed she was serving her sometimes during various activities from dressing to playing chess but it was only when Artri was absent. During their owner’s presence his needs were far more important and Frances was left to herself.

Lea never served Francesca. Frances hated her and Leandra reciprocated the feeling. The real duty of the former was taking care of Vien. Which was even easier now when they shared their rooms. Those rooms were nowhere near as grand as Francesca’s representative chambers but cosy and comfortable and Vivianne liked them.

Inside the house Vien was the real mistress in everything but name. She was her owner’s exclusive partner. Vivianne, born and grown in a purely egalitarian civilization, minded no status, male ruled society was giving its female members. They were irrelevant to her. Poorer clothes or accommodation were no problem for Vien too. Even those were much better she could have on Argossyne.

Vien soon regained her former privilege of addressing her owner as master or Nathoo. Artri himself nearly begged her to use those names and Vien kindly agreed to grant that humble wish.

Artri was guarding Argossynian woman like his most valuable treasure now. Barely anyone but him and the people of his household could see her sweet face, let alone more. The man who couldn’t with Frances or others was constantly horny when beside her. It was a miracle she didn’t conceive yet.


	45. Operation Vallis

“I haven’t summoned you,” Francesca looked at Vien with anger. “How dare you to disturb your mistress unasked?”

“Frances, please! Don’t be like that. I came to talk. I can help you…” Vien was insistent.

“What?” Brunette was furious. “You cannot help even yourself, you pathetic Argossynian whore!”

“That’s true,” Vien sighed. “But it happens I can help you. This whole arrangement is sick to the core. Our owner is using us terribly for his personal gains. Hating each other is like playing exactly into his hands. I cannot be free. Artri will never leave me alone. But you can live your life far from his terrifying shadow. Find another, much better man. You’re beautiful, strong and intelligent. You haven’t been presented or admitted to his family like me. He will let you go when I’ll ask him. Do you want me to?”

“You’re crazy?” Francesca snorted. “Is your little brain totally fucked up because of the last starving? What a pity you haven’t died in that cell!”

“So you don’t want my help,” Vien nodded, sadly. “Okay, I won’t be disturbing you any longer than, mistress.” Vien bowed her head and left her former apartments.

“Why you even tried, my lady?” Leandra asked Vien when the girl returned after the failed attempt of befriending with raven haired woman.  
“Because I pity her. She’s in a very uncomfortable situation.”  
“Are you not afraid it would make your master angry? I mean, rearranging his household without asking him?”  
“Um, no,” the Argossynian murmured, “but when I’m thinking about it I’m afraid of her. I should warn poor Frances. But knowing her, hm…” And Vivianne smiled wickedly.

 

“You knew what will happen!” Frances had tears in her dark eyes. She was beautiful even when crying. Too beautiful and too intelligent. Well, at least when she wasn’t blinded by jealousy. As Vivianne’s ally she could stay but the Argossynian girl didn’t want potentially dangerous enemy anywhere near her. She was just minimising the risk. Pragmatically.

“I asked my master to not punish you additionally. It’s far more you could expect from any other woman in my position.” Vien stated, coldly.

“You wicked thing!” Francesca seethed with rage. “Judging from your smell I could swear you have his seed in you even now. Disgusting!”

“It happens I have. Most unfortunately. And soon his baby.” Vien said matter-of-factly. “Farewell Frances, you weren’t that bad a mistress.” And then she curtsied, turned around and left.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be that determined,” Leandra giggled. The girls were celebrating Frances Vallis ultimate departure.

“I was tired of loosing with her in chess.” Vivianne laughed even more loudly than Leandra. Operation Vallis ended with indisputable success.


	46. Makantara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artri takes his lover to his native planet.

“It’s the planet I was born on,” Artri said embracing her. “It’s most Earth like from all habitable globes. Even the pattern of continents resembles quite closely the Earth of Permian period, with Pangaea and Panthalassa. Its first inhabitants called the big continent Panmakan just because of it. There are glaciers on Southern part of that continent and an enormous mountain range in the equatorial regions with its own smaller glaciers. Interior of the landmasses comprises the vast deserts with only the small oasis here and there. Almost all life on land here is gathered around the shores…”

“I know geography of Makantara well because it’s close to Argossyne,” Vivianne interrupted him. “And geography of one Makantaran too, don’t know about any glaciers though, he’s decidedly the hot type.”

“Such a sweet flatterer you are!” Artri was smiling.

“I’m only saying the truth,” Vien responded, clinging to him tightly.

Soon they were to land at the edge of moderately big town. They called it Regwar and on the outskirts of the city Artri’s former teacher Chris Akela lived. The man invited them to spend a vacation in his ranch. Local mammalian faunas included only marsupial species and humans who brought them here were the only placentals inhabiting Makantara. It was summer, but the crispy cool air welcomed the visitors. Makantara was beautiful with her cloudless skies of sapphire colour and mostly low, vividly green vegetation but scarcely populated.

The man who welcomed them reminded Vivianne Percy Salter. They seemed equally sympathetic.

“I can’t wait to take you on this planet, it will be our third place to make love.” Artri was carrying her to their guest bedroom.

“We were doing it is space so it will be not third but fourth,” the girl noticed resolutely.

After the supper both men discussed some elusive mathematical problem. Vien lost the plot soon and wasn’t very much interested in this matter. She went out to the garden because it seemed to her she has seen the pair of some small long-tailed animals. Intrigued, she pursued them but little creatures were too fast. They disappeared under the thorny bushes. Vien kneeled to check if they aren’t hiding somewhere near but instead of swift marsupial visitors the girl found quite a different thing.

Vien could not believe her eyes. It was the abandoned communicator. Probably one of Akela’s previous guests left it unaware. She quickly covered the thing by the folds of her voluminous skirts. Thanks nature for the colder climate of Makantara. When Art and his former teacher were still deep in conversation, she dared to use her newly discovered treasure. Luckily it was functioning. So she didn’t hesitate to use her special code. Makantara was close enough to Argossynian space for the connection to work. At least she hoped it would be possible. Vivianne held her breath when the voice on the other side of the signal answered at last.

“Iven? Is this some kind of sick joke?” The voice was muffled a little but recognisable.

“No Chriss, it’s me. I found the communicator and they don’t know I’m using it!”

“Where are you?”

“Makantara southern part of main continent near Regwar city. That’s why you can hear me. I only wanted to tell you I’m alive and that I love you. I must end transmission now before my owner discovers what I’m doing and will beat me black and blue.”

“No, no, Iven wait!” There was a slight panic in beloved voice of Argossynian leader. “We have scouts somewhere there. I think they can retrieve you if you’ll tell me your coordinates.”

“Can’t you read them from my call?”

“Yes, of course. Wait... Wait... Gotcha! Now hang out kid. I’ll send you a signal if it will be possible.”

Vien could not believe it. She could be free in a few hours.

* * *

 

Sex was wonderful. His girl was more and more enthusiastic with their intimate activities. His relationship seemed to flourish despite the reefs it went through.  
The only thing he was longing now for was naming her his mistress again. This and babies.

Artri woke up in the middle of the black Makantaran night. Something was off. The place his slave should be was long abandoned and cold. It was not right. She wasn’t anywhere close too. What if… Cold sweat appeared on physicist pretty brow. She seemed happy lately but who knows, maybe the proximity of her native planet stirred something in her being. The chip, he reminded himself. Soon he will know where to find her before anything wrong happens.

The signal was leading him to the middle of the Makantaran bush. For the thousand black holes, what she could do here in the middle of the night? It didn’t look good. There was no time to lose.

And then suddenly the signal disappeared, just like that. How was it possible?

“Vien, where are you?” He called desperately. “Vien, please answer me!”

There was silence disturbed only by the soft rustle of leaves. Then suddenly he heard something like a whisper from the direction of Akela’s house. Artri turned around on impulse. The man had disintegrator with him but didn’t have the chance to use it. Powerful stunning impulse aimed at his head has stricken him unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, it’s kind of AU to my main universe for this pairing. It shares with original universe, which was invented as the first one, many characters, not only main ones, but their stories are in many points different. Also original stories are far more explicit when it comes both to sex and violence. This one, intended for AO3, is heavily censored compared to them.


End file.
